Home
by KiTtEn18sMiLe
Summary: BoyxBoy, he will be sixteen, never gone to Seigaku yet , therefore never met regulars yet , Oh and did I mention he's an...also the pairing should be obvious after the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- This is a new story I've been working on. I personally love the idea of this story and it's a plotline that I've been fumbling around with for a while now. I'm not done with it, so far I only have like three chapters, but I think it's interesting so I typed up the first three chapters which I decided to turn into the prologue.

- All in Ryoma POV, also if any of the things I'm about to mention bother you, then don't read it. XD- SO... BoyxBoy, he will be sixteen, never gone to Seigaku(yet), therefore never met regulars(yet), Oh and did I mention he's an...Oooo that would be a spoiler, not really since you know by the end of this chapter. If you like let me know, and if you don't...I don't really care XP

Home

Sleep is good, alarm clocks are bad. They are really, really bad. I turned around and laid on my back as the shrill sound filled the air.

Ring *Lip curl*

ring *Nostril flare*

ring*Tickmark*

"Oh my Kami-sama!" I threw off my blankets and glared at the silent alarm before turning my attention to the answering machine.

"It's kaa-san." My ears caught the quiet voice. I rose and walked to the table, listening to her speak.

"I just wanted to know if you both planned on coming home anytime soon."

"Che, like I could." I pounded on the door outside my bedroom and waited for the man to get out of his room.

"What is it?" His voice was gruff and obviously annoyed. He was shirtless again, I peered into his room and smirked.

"Is it anyone I know, like a certain blonde, co-worker?" My voice drawled.

"I know you didn't call me out of bed to discuss my sex life." My smirk dropped a few centimeters as I strode to the answering machine and pushed play.

"It's kaa-san." I watched as his face morphed. Was it really that painful for him to hear her voice.

"I just wanted to know if you both planned on coming home anytime soon." His eyes widened at her words.

"And don't give me that crap Ryoga's not with you Ryoma. You left right when you turned eight, just like he did. Whatever reason he left for, I know it's the same reason you did. I just wish you both would come home." I gulped as I heard her voice breaking.

"I don't know what you two are doing but I haven't seen either of you in over eight years. I just miss my sons." I stared at Ryoga and watched as his face darkened in shame.

"Your father misses you both too, though he doesn't say it. He misses his competition so much he offered to help coach some schools the regulars of those schools visit every year on christmas. You should see, the house gets so packed. It's almost your birthday Ryoma." My eyes lit up in anticipation of a game that was inconcievable. My face fell quickly at the realization.

"At least visit. I miss you both."

Beep. "Would you like to erase the message? If not press save." I stared blankly at the machine and pressed save.

"I miss you too." I looked at Ryoga and Ryoga looked at me the suprise at our unified words clearly shown.

"Che." I tugged on an invisible cap and growled.

"Ne Chibisuke, looking for this?" He swiped my hat off the top of my dresser and flopped it on his head.

My hand ghosted over the table, snatching an orange off of the top of a mountain of fruit.

I grinned as I tossed the orange up and down in my right hand. His eyes trailing it going up and down like it was a sword instead of an orange.

I reveled in his fear. I drew my hand back as Ryoga leapt on the couch and pulled a pillow over his face as a shield.

He stood walking towards the door, the pillow over his face and I couldn't help but smirk.

I threw the orange as hard as I could.

"-" I watched his lips as he yowled silently. His hands dropping the pillow as he fell to his knees, clutching every man's pride.

"Mada mada dane. Who said I was aiming for your face?" He writhed on the floor in pain. He cried, until his bedroom door opened.

A tall blond walked out the door, and knelt beside Ryoga's fallen form.

Blond hair shielding Ryoga's face, as the person leaned closer. Lifting Ryoga off the floor, tossing him into a chair. The blond was about six feet tall a head shorter than Ryoga and the same height as me.

Walking back to the room dressed in dark blue skinny jeans, with a black studded belt, white button up shirt leaving three buttons undone. Said person grabbed a shirt and tossed it onto Ryoga's face.

"So I'm dying to know, since obviously he can't take a little orange to the gnads." I drawled with an amused smirk.

"Hmm?" Said blond turned to face me with a curious expression.

"Who's seme in the relationship?" I watched as his(a/n-bet you thought it was a girl lol) face fell slightly as Ryoga smirked evilly. He wrapped his arms around the males shoulders as he stood.

"Yeah Kev, who's seme?" He chuckled as Kevin's face turned dark red.

"Wow, you just failed me." I downcast my eyes throwing my hair over my face in mock shame.

I peeked through my hair as Kevin kicked Ryoga in the orange friendly place. He turned to me and smiled.

"Better captain?"

"I'm your.. boy-friend, but you lis-ten to... him. Why?" I watched in amusement as he tried to catch his breath. It was truly amazing that he could speak at all.

"Simple. He's in charge of my training." He shrugged as he spoke and my lips twitched as Ryoga shrunk and huddled himself into a corner, wrapping his arms around his knees. A beautiful little storm cloud gathering above his head.

Beep.

Our eyes snapped to the intercom, Ryoga jumped to his feet, all signs of distress gone. I frowned at the loss of a peaceful morning.

"Attention all agents meet in cabin one and prepare for briefing."

-Chapter 2-

I tossed on a black shirt, tight black jeans and black filas. I rifled through the drawers beside my bed and pulled out my gun. I holstered it quickly to the side of my jeans and slid a knife into the holster on my ankle.

I walked to the door where Kevin and Ryoga waited and snatched my white spring jacket off the rack. We walked out of the cabin and began out trek to the command center.

I remembered my first day here, Ryoga had recruited me almost eight years ago. My sixteenth birthday was next week and it still ahd not snowed here. I missed the blanketed Japan but I marveled at the green landscape. Trees surrounded us on all sides.

I continued walking with Kevin and Ryoga side by side directly behind me. I gnoring the mass of agent putting away equipment of all sizes before venturing to cabin one.

"It's Captain Echizen." I ignored the whispers and walked through the wooden doors. I sat at the table beside my four fellow captains, who were all twenty years old.

The room began filling with more operatives.

I turned to the men beside me and glared.

"Would you mind telling me what this is about, since I seem to be uninformed." They shifted uneasily beneath my gaze.

"Yes well you see.." Tamaki shoved Sia into my face and made her speak.

"We were going to tell you.." She backed away and pushed Yuhei forward.

"Well you got back late from the mission yesterday, so we tho-thought..." He stuttered and his twin brother Yusei took over.

"Cowards" He threw a particularly menacing glare toward his fellow captains.

"We chose not to distub you last night, due to the strain of your previous mission." His face remained impassive but I could feel his worry.

"Che." I frowned and flexed my left elbow wincing at the pain. His eyebrow lifted and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't che us, your left arm is broken. You can barely lift it."

"So what's this about?" I watched as they flinched. They all looked down or away but Yusei stared at the patient mass.

"Sorry but we no longer have the time to brief you." He turned to the silent room and pushed a button on the desk.

A large projector dropped down from the left wall and all shifted to see it.

"As you all know the government is funded by six of Japans wealthiest families, and we have reason to believe those families may be in danger."

My eyes widened at the thought and my gaze snapped to Ryoga.

"First being Takeuchi Enterprises." Ripples of conversations arose around the room, and my jaw would've dislocated had I been anyone other than me.

I rose from my chair and glared at the men and women stupid enough to speak. I fixed my glare on my four fellow captains.

"Are you saying my family is in danger." My voice came out bitingly. They shifted as my anger continued rising.

"You didn't think it important enough to tell me last night?" I walked forward, as they backed up against a wall.

I felt Ryoga come up behind me. He placed a calming hand on my shoulder.

"Ryoma." I turned to my brother behind me. I ignored the flabbergasted audience and spoke with Ryoga by my side.

"Gomen." I gestured towards the projector, silently requesting that they continue.

"It seems however more likely the sons of said companies are being targeted, since they are the heirs. Terrorist intelligience has led us to this assumption. They believe if the legacy no longer remains than the companies are for the taking, which would indefinently cause the fall of our government."

"Therefore the second largest company is Atobe Inc. This is the heir of said company, Atobe Keigo. He is eighteen years of age, the only distinguishable mark being the beauty mark beneath his right eye." I watched as a man with dark siver hair enveloped the screen. His stance screamed arrogance, while his gaze seemed innocent. It was truly a paradox.

"Third Tezuka Enterprises the heir is Tezuka Kunimitsu." He was a tall man. He gave an aura of dominance, through one photo. Brown windswept hair clung to his face. His glasses were slightly skewed, showcasing his hazel eyes.

"Fourth, Yukimura Enterprises the heir being Yukimura Seichii." A man with a soft expression. He seemed to emit a peaceful aura. His hair was blue and his violet eyes were truly mesmorizing.

"Fifth, Sanada Inc. though they have no real monetary contribution. They supply our weapons and armor. The heir is Sanada Genichirou." His hair was not visible, it was hidden beneath a black cap. His eyes were a piercing black, and his aura was commanding. He was burly and seemed imposing yet he seemed humble.

"Lastly, Fuji Syuusuke is the oldest son of three children. We have reason to believe the siblings may be targeted as well, simply due to succession. So this is Fuji Yumiko, only daughter and third likely to succeed the company." A woman with long brown hair. Her eyes were shielded by her bangs, and she smiled genuinly. She held an almost ominous aura.

"Fuji Yuuta, second likely to succeed." He seemed particularly disgruntled. I guess that happens being the middle child. His eyes were an intense brown. His hair was a spiky brown as well. An 'x' shaped scar marred his right side temple.

"This is the heir Fuji Syuusuke." At first glance he was ordinary, but as I gazed more I noticed his aloofness. His smile seemed mocking. His eyes were hidden only revealing a slit of blue. His hair was longer than his brothers and a shade of brown darker. His effeminate posture was contradicted by his menacing aura. It was nearly intoxicating.

"And as you can see the heir to Takeuchi Enterprises is with us."

"What's the plan?"

-Chapter 3-

I turned to face them and repeated my question.

"Obviously you must have a plan already."

"Our priority is the safety of all heirs, so we plan on sending a three man group to school in Seigaku, which hold two of the heirs; Fuji Syuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu. We already have one agent in Rikkaidai which houses two heirs as well; Sanada Genichirou and Yukimura Seichii and another agent in Hyotei which schools Atobe Keigo."

"What three man group do you plan on sending?" They sucked in a collective gasp of air. As if they didn't really expect me to ask.

"That's the problem, we've chosen the best being Kevin Smith, Echizen Ryoga and you." I stared incredulously.

"Me?"

"Hai." They flinched backward as I flopped on the chair.

"Who am I rooming with?"

"Family." Whose family? I opened my mouth to ask.

"Your family. Your mission is to go back to Japan and resume your lives with your family, as Echizen Ryoga and Ryoma. Do you accept?" I stared at Ryoga and Kevin and watched as they nodded. I shrugged. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Are you serious?"

"Always." I sighed at the expected reply.

"Fine, when do we go back?" My fellow captains smiled at me.  
"A day before christmas, your birthday I believe. You should arrive at your house by christmas afternoon, around seven o' clock. What a wonderful christmas surprise for your family huh."

"Aa." I gulped and left. I needed to train.

"Kevin, Ryoga to the fields." I walked down the rows of murmuring operatives as the two in question ran after me.

"We need to train." I watched as the two of them grimaced at the thought. I chuckled as we walked out the door of cabin one.


	2. Tadaima

Tadaima

I need to do this.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, my breathing becoming haggard. This strain was second nature. The need to push myself physically, it was a trait ingrained in the Echizen bloodline.

I have to do this.

I needed to do this.

It was nearly impossible for me to concede knowing my family is in danger. I gritted my teeth as I continued conditioning my broken left arm. I had fractured it in the elbow and shoulder, and though I've been told to stop. It falls on deaf ears.

My mission is to protect. That was the mission I have been given, and I would do that.

I could hear the murmurs of the crowd around me. It's been like this for the past week. Their concern for me, it was nice, but unwarranted.

As heir to the Takeuchi fortune, me going back could be **me** signing my own death warrant, but I have to. If it's not me than they could shift their focus to my parents, and I can't let that happen.

I dropped the weights in my right hand and they dented the ground. Each falling with a loud thud.

I flexed my left arm and winced. My teeth chomped down and I ground them together. It was excrutiating, the pain, but I needed to endure it.

I threw my right hand into my pocket and pulled out two lidocaine and tossed them into my mouth. I sighed as I felt the pill slide down my throat.

It was a welcomed feeling, because I knew that soon the pain would dissappear. It was a blissful thought. I needed to keep busy, because the afteraffect of these pills made me cringe. Bad flashbacks of singing to my brother filled my mind. Thank god I could claim ignorance, and act like I remembered doing no such thing.

A week was not enough to heal my arm. That much was obvious but I still- I-...

I couldn't wait to get home. To Kaa- san and Oyaji. I needed to push myself for what I was anticipating. I wished I could be in my top form, but I just couldn't wait to play him. I missed Kaa-san and her cooking. It was a wry thought but true nontheless. Eight years, was eight years too long. I missed them both.

She got the number when I called her the night I came here, eight years ago, and she calls it every day. I never actually spoke to her that night, I just needed to hear her voice. I hung up the phone and never spoke and yet she knew. She knew it was me.

I guess you could call that mothers intuition.

So every morning and night she calls. Every time I wait for the message on the answering machine, saving each one. It was something I treasured.

Ryoga and I agreed that our life must remain separate from our normal lives. So when I was recruited, I turned my back on our parents as he did and gave my all; excelling in everything thrown my way. I felt myself improving. My body growing, strength increasing, mind retaining everything, it was truly invigorating.

I rotated my hips and stretched, cracking my neck in the process. I pulled the sweaty white shirt off of my body and tossed it on a nearby bench.

I broke off into a light jog around the complex.

The plane leaves at one a.m. going through four different stops, and I couldn't be more unprepared. I continued running. The feel of the cool air against my damp chest was helping. It brought me back to the present.

I stopped in front of a water fountain and dunked in my head. It was refreshing and freezing. I shook my hair out and swiveled as a chuckle erupted behind me.

"Ryoma, I think you should give it a rest." I paused at the sight of sixteen easily distinguished lights. Only then realizing how dark it had gotten. My face was blank as I looked around at the agents surrounding me. Ryoga stood in the middle with a cake in hand.

"Isn't my birthday over?"

"Chibisuke, it's not over till you eat the cake. Make a wish." I stared at my smiling comrads.

"I don't believe in wishes." I spoke dryly with as much sarcasm as I could muster.

"Ryoma." I could hear the threat in his words and strode to the cake, and bent in slightly. His head leaned over mine.

"Che." I blew out the candles. I looked up at Ryoga's face in time to catch the smirk. I backed up quickly as he lifted the pie upward, but I shoved his face on it in my stead.

I turned and ran to my cabin to pack.

"Mada mada dane!" I smirked as I closed the door ignoring the howl of laughter and the indignant..

"Chibisuke!" I closed the door to my bedroom and began rifling through my drawers, tossing all of my most prized posessions within a single suitcase.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

My hands paused at the familiar call.

I sat down at the edge of my bed, and waited for the inevitable voice message.

"It's Kaa- san. I just..wanted to-to." My eyes watered as she fumbled for her words. I could hear her muffled sobs through the phone. "Nanjiroh, I- I." I listened as the phone switched hands.

"Happy birthday seishounen. Come home."

Beep, beep, beep.

The phone disconnected and that was that. I walked up to the phone and hit save for the last time...hopefully.

-Time Skip-

Omnicient POV

Snow fell in wonderful white clusters. The once green grass lay covered in a beautiful sparkling white. It was a wonderland.

A house sat in the center, it was a complement to the white. It was huge and expensive showing the might of the combined Echizen and Takeuchi fortunes. The house was vibrant and lively as music coursed through the air.

Inside a party was well underway. It was Christmas and all in the presence of the two owners of the home could feel their dissapointment.

A group of five sat together in the main sitting room.

"The annual party is always magnificent, more so than anything I could've ever done."

"Keigo, did it pain you to say that?" The bluenette shifted his gaze to the silver-haired male beside him, with a sarcastic smile.

"Yes, it must have been hard to come out of your mouth, I doubt you enjoyed it." The close-eyed male spoke serenly but his words held a double meaning not lost on the other four present.

"Really Syuu?" A tall brunette with glasses removed them and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did I say something wrong Kunimitsu?"

"Aa." I strangled voice came from the capped figure in the corner.

"Gen?" He sighed and looked around the room for a distraction. He caught sight of a red racket hanging on the wall. It had clearly been used before, but not in a very long while.

He stared at it intently trying to discover the significance of such an object. Soon all the tennis players in the room stared entranced by such a simple thing.

"Ne seishounen, what are you staring at?" They all turned to the voice and bowed formally.

"Gomen Nanjiroh-san, we were just wondering about that racket." Everyone shifted closer as Rinko walked in behind her husband. The flinch in her body was nearly undescernible except to the five beside them.

"It belonged to one of my sons." They watched as he walked up to the racket and carresed it lightly, running his fingers over the net in longing.

They all shifted uneasily, for everyone knew the story behind the infamous Echizen brothers, it was the reason the tennis players present, began the annual Christmas party.

They all knew it started with Echizen Ryoga the eldest by three years. At age eight he just dissappeared. He wrote a note saying not to follow him. Three years later on the eighth birthday of Echizen Ryoma, he too disappeared under similiar circumstances. After Ryoga's departure they had no choice but to name Ryoma as heir to their fortune, but when he left as well, all hope for the line to continue was lost.

They didn't have the heart to have another child, so they mourned the loss of their sons every Christmas. When Nanjiroh began coaching the teams of Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and Seigaku, all three teams volunteered yearly matches against the ex-pro. All hoping to ease their pain, but never truly succeeding.

Every year they would bring out a birthday cake in the hopes that one year Ryoma might return to blow out the candles.

The lights dimmed as Nanjiroh walked out to the center of the room, with cake in hand. Sixteen candles lay atop the cake this year and all present felt their hearts clench at the sight.

-Ryoma POV-

I nearly ran down the pathway suitcase in hand, with Ryoga and Kevin flanking me. I knocked on the door in my haste to run in. I felt hyper and excited. Must be the pills.

I watched as a butler opened the door. It was the same butler since I was born.

I smiled as his jaw dropped.

Ignoring his frozen form, I walked through the door and peered around the vacant foyer.

"Where are our parents?" My voice seemed to snap him out of his haze.

"Ryoga-san, Ryoma-san. They are in the dining room with guests. They are preparing to blow out your birthday candles."

"Hmm."

I strode past him suitcase in hand, through the dark house and headed to the only source of light with Ryoga beside me.

I felt my heart race as my father stood in the center of the room, my mother beside him. His eyes twinkled at the cake in false sincerity. Mother seemed ready to cry. Ryoga and I spoke at the same time. My thought's on my mother and his on our father. Kevin turned on the lights and all eyes turned to us.

"Tou-san."

"Kaa-san." Their eyes snapped to us as we spoke once more in unison. All heads turning to us as our bags fell out of our hands.

"Tadaima." I walked forward to our frozen parents and leaned down over my birthday cake. I removed my hat and blew out my candles for the second time. Only now I had nothing to wish for.

I backed up and looked at my parents as Ryoga came up behind me, putting his right hand on my left shoulder, gingerly, wary of my pain. They seemed shell shocked.

"What did you wish for?" He asked me for the second time and I couldn't turn my head away from my parents. I looked up beneath my thick black lashes and heard the intake of breath as I spoke.

"I'm already home. What else is there to wish for?" I spoke quietly, but I knew all present heard me.

My mother hugged me as Oyaji dropped the cake, all four of us in a massive bear hug. I smirked as we broke apart. I noted the audience, and put the hat back on my head forcing back the tears. I pulled the cap lower.

"Che."

"No need to be embarrrassed Chibisuke." He looked down at me with his arms crossed. His right eye peering down at me. I don't know why but I had the overwhelming need to smack him across that so- called beautiful face of his.

"Are you both going to stay?" I looked at my mother and noted her downcast eyes and almost slapped myself. Of course she would think that. She probably thought we came here just to toy with their emotions. I mean why wouldn't she think that? We just left, for eight years.

"Were not going to leave again Kaa- san. I think we've been away long enough. I've actually enrolled in school here." I pulled my hat lower as I spoke.

"Besides I don't think I could handle going through four more planes. The jet lag is ridiculous." Ryoga chuckled and I nodded my head in aggreement to his words.

"Ryoma hand me those, go sit down, you must be tired." I looked at mom and smiled as Ryoga snatched the bags from my hands.

"It's o.k Kaa- san, can you show me to our rooms, maybe help me put the stuff away."

"Of course." I watched as the two walked up the stairs followed by Kevin and Oyaji walked away. He was mumbling something I couldn't catch. something along the lines of ,"Finally, now I need to go change."

I walked to the couch where five guys sat only then realizing, they were the five I'm meant to protect. Well that was easy, I found them pretty quick. I felt the medicine making it's final hour through me. I swayed on my feet as I neared the couch.

"Can you guys move?" I deadpanned as they sat frozen by the turn of events.

I felt my legs giving way, and my body dropping. I laid down on the couch across all five laps. I snuggled my head into the lap of a close-eyed man.

"Saa, moves kind of fast doesn't he?" I listened to the following chuckle, and smirked as I recognized it. It was the paradox as I had dubbed him. The ever smiling man.

"Not really, the mile high club sucked. Slight pun intended." I drawled out lazily. I listened as he chuckled.

"Are you alright?" It was a soft voice and I recognized the speaker as the blue-haired, Yukimura Seichii. His hand ran through my hair, it was soothing.

"Aa, just never stay up for 38 hours. It's bad for sleeping habits." I snuggled further. It was kind of hard not to, I felt the lidocaine kicking in, and I felt the urge to sing and cuddle everything in sight.

"You mean you haven't slept in 38 hours?" I listened to the reprimanding tone of Snanda Genichirou.

"Aa. I think I'm sleepy." I yawned. I felt them cringe beneath me as I opened my mouth wide, not even bothering to cover my mouth. My eyes watered and I tried to rub away the sleepiness.

"Do you really need to sleep on our laps?" I turned my body so I could see the man wearing glasses, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Sorry, not moving. The only thing capable of getting me off your laps is Karupin." I felt as the fingers kneeding my hair stopped. I looked up at my paradox, Fuji Syuusuke. His eyes were open and the sliver of blue was lost in the vast expanse of his cerulean eyes.

"Who's Karupin?"

"The best girl in the wo-"

Meow! I bolted up right and slid to the floor startling the five men, and every other person in the house who were coincidentily watching me.

"Karu-chan!" I squeeled and glomped my cat. I buried my face into her fur and reveled in the softness.

"Karu- chan?" I ignored the curious stares.

"Karupin, come here. I missed you." I spoke to her as if she were a baby. I crawled around the floor on all fours and played with my cat.

I loved her.

I missed her.

"Karupin is a cat." Fuji dead-panned.

"Of course, she's my little kitty cat aren't you neko. Yes you are." I continued with my baby speech.

She licked my face and I was so happy she remembered me.

"Ryoma! Put the cat down and play a game with me." I turned to Oyaji, and noted the lack of formal wear. It was replaced with the black monks robes, I remembered from childhood. I smirked at the shocked faces around me.

-Omniscient Pov-

Everyone watched as the playfulness dropped from his face immediately. He stood and smirked, dropping the hat to the ground.

"Che Oyaji, ready to lose?"

All present fell comically to the ground as he spoke.

Except for five. They each held varying expressions of interest.

Ryoma walked towards the tennis courts and stole the red racket off the wall. He peered down at it twirling it lightly in his right hand, plucking the strings lightly, checking the tension.

"Just how I left it." He smirked at his father, with a twinkle in his eye that only tennis could bring.

Fuji grinned at Ryoma's confidence. "This should be interesting."

Yukimura smiled happily as he stood. "He certainly keeps you on your toes doesn't he?"

"Hmm, he's like a little kitten. Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you two planning?" The two sadists turned to the two stoics and smiled mischieviously.

"Hi~met~su." They placed their index fingers over their lips and laughed as the two stoics sweatdropped at their childishness.

They followed the two Echizens to the tennis courts and stood around the players, waiting for the game.

"Which?" Nanjiroh stood at the net waiting for the toss.

"You can serve first Oyaji." He smiled cheekily as he walked to the recieving line.

"Ne Fujiko, do you think Ochibi's gonna win?" Fuji turned to face Eiji as he hung over his shoulder. He chuckled as he read the red-heads excited eyes.

"Saa, I wonder." He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"It's debateable, seeing as the best players being Sanada, Yukimura, Tezuka, Atobe, and Fuji have at the most been able to get five points, but never in succession." Inui pushed his glasses higher on his face.

Fuji looked around himself at the mass of players and noted the missing two. One from Hyotei and one from Rikkaidai.

"Where's Kirihara and Oshitari?" Fuji questioned with a slight smirk. Who know's what goes on in a tensai's dirty mind.

"I don't know, they were here earlier, nya."

"They followed Ryoga- san, I believe." All heads turned to the head butler.

"Do you know who might win?" Inui looked at the elderly butler, blue notebook in hand.

"Hmm, it's hard to say." All eyes turned to the man, they had assumed the answer would be The Samurai.

"Why's that?"

"How about you watch and find out?" Ryoma called out to the blushing males. They all looked at Ryoma. He was bent over securing his laces. He straightened up gripping his jacket.

He turned to face them all, tossing his head back as he took off his jacket.

Fuji's eyes opened at the slight wince from the male as he shrugged it over his left shoulder.

It was gone as quickly as it came, but Fuji knew what he saw. He stared intently at the game, and people began backing away from him. It was odd to see the tensai so engaged in a match that didn't involve one of his four lovers. All of which watched him curiously.

"What is it Syuu?" Yuki grabbed Fuji from behind and spoke into his ear.

"Hmm, I'm not sure, it just seems like were missing something." They watched as Nanjiroh served the ball, he started with a twist serve. It was so fast that Eiji barely caught it while others gaped at the flight.

Ryoma looked frozen, it seemed as if he hadn't even moved.

"Obviously he's not that good." Marui popped gum as he spoke.

"Good job brat, you've improved." Ryoma stood straight and smirked.

"What are you talking about he didn't even move, the ball was so fast it couldn't even be seen. He didn't even hit it." Momoshiro sputtered in confusion.

"Che, you need to get your eyes checked." Ryoma drawled, to which Momo fumed.

"Look at where the ball landed." He smirked and tilted his head to the skid across the floor. Everyone's eyes widened at the ball on the other side of the court, indented in the fence behind his father.

"Sugoi, you didn't even see Ochibi swing."

"Ochibi?" Ryoma turned to stare with a frown (pout to which Syuu and Sei internally squeeled at.) at Eiji. He tilted his head to the side in contemplation.

"Since I doubt your going to give up that name anytime soon, can I call you Neko-chan?" Eiji smiled widely as everyone else laughed at his question.

"Hai, hai, hai, hai, hai!"

"Eiji calm down." Oishi grabbed Eiji's shoulders forcing him to sit down. Ryoma giggled- yes I said giggled not chuckled- startling the people present. His laughter was so soft and cute.

Ryoma turned to face his father as he tightened the hold on the racket in his right hand.

"Ready Oyaji." He confirmed to his father. Everyone watched intently, determined not to miss a thing in this game.

"O.k." He served once more with as much speed as the previous one, but we all recognized his twist serve stance. Ryoma moved his head quickly, narrowly avoiding getting hit in the head.

"Trying to kill me Oyaji?" He smirked at his father.

"Like a simple tennis ball could get through that thick head of yours." They both wore matching smirks.

"Still reading those magazines Oyaji." Nanjiroh ignored his son and walked back to the baseline to serve.

"15-15 brat." Nanjiroh served his twist serve once more, all the regulars realizing that he was indeed serious. When he played them he usually played with one hand behind his back, or his eyes closed.

"30-15" He served once more and Ryoma moved once more. It seemed like he was analyzing his father.

"40-15 match point."

"Oyaji, that's the last game your getting." Ryoma got into his serving stance, and you could feel the happiness both men radiated. The presence was intoxicating.

Fuji shifted his eyes to watch the male.

Ryoma's back arched slightly as he threw the ball into the air.

Fuji's eyes softened at the sight, and Yuki, Atobe, Sanada, and Tezukas eyes widened slightly before following his gaze. They took in the form of the young male and Tezuka's glasses fogged, Sanada coughed, Atobe shuffled behind a nearby bench, as Yuki walked behind Fuji. Fuji just smiled at his lovers antics. _'Blackmail, blackmail, blackmail.' _He sang in his head, releasing a slight squeel in delight. Everyone shuffled away nervously.

Ryoma bounced the ball into the air, jumping up to meet it, twisting his body mid-jump and slamming the ball into the opposing court.

The ball completly dissapeared.

"Too fast Oyaji. That was my slow one." He frowned slightly as his father stared at the hole in his racket.

He had indeed caught the ball but the racket couldn't hold it.

"Brat. I need a new racket now." He tossed the racket into the sidelines.

"Che. Gomen, I used more power than I wanted to. Use mine. I'll go get another racket."

"Here." Fuji walked onto the court, with his golden racket and placed it in Ryoma's hand.

Nanjiroh's eyes squinted minutely as he caught Ryoma grabbing it with his right hand and holding his left back.

"Thanks." Ryoma smiled at Fuji and took the racket.

"Just don't kill my racket." Ryoma chuckled at Fuji's words. He could tell just how much of a threat his words were.

"Promise. Or else you would probably kill me." He chuckled and turned away ignoring the amused glances. His lovers never knew of anyone who could read the tensai so easily, and he just laughed it off.

"Interesting isn't he?" Fuji spoke quietly to his lovers and Ryoma ignored the stares, and decided to focus on the match.

"Che." He bounced the ball into the air and started a light rally with his father.

"Come on brat, play me!"

"Make me." Ryoma smirked as Nanjiroh hit a chance ball. Ryoma jumped into the air.

"Twist smash." He smashed the ball into the ground, and it spun before hopping in an untamed direction, knocking the racket from Nanjiroh's hand.

"Are you going to beat me?"

"Depends are you serious yet?"

"I've been serious since the beggining."

"Mada mada dane, Oyaji."

-Ryoma POV-

The last ball and I win...

I wasn't going to make it.

I switched hands reflexively, to reach the ball with my left hand.

"Nitoryuu." I spoke quietly as I swiped the ball with my left hand.

The ball soared to the other side of the net, in a drop shot.

"Game and match to Ryoma 6 games to 1."

The thought that I beat him was overwhelmed by an intense pain contracting in my left arm. I grit my teeth together as the racket clattered to the ground.

I watched with grim satisfaction as my father became very small and attempted to blend in with the court. After all he knows I had played the entire game with my right hand, untill the final shot.

"Ryoma!"

The pain in my left hand was searing.

I stared at the ground as Ryoga ran up to me.

I clutched my left arm, and tried to ignore the people there.

My dad stood and walked to me, and lifted me to my feet while I craddled my left arm. I felt like I rebroke it.

"I told you not to use your dominant hand. Please tell me you didn't play with your left. It's broken!" I watched as jaws dropped around the court at the words dominant, left and broken.

"He's left-handed?" I looked at the spiky haired man and scowled. I could feel the pain medication wearing off.

"Che, I didn't use my left." I gasped out as the pain returned.

"Bull the racket was in your hand."

"It was reflex, but I won."

"Damn it Ryoma! You broke it at the elbow and the shoulder, your not supposed to use it!" I flinched back as he screeched into my ear. I felt my eyes watering under the pain, it seemed my medicine was wearing off.

I looked up at him teary eyed and his mouth snapped shut.

-Omniscient POV-

"Did you take your pain medication?" He questioned as Ryoma sniffled slightly as their mother ran out of the house.

Grown men do not cry...unless in the presence of their mother.

Ryoma watched with his head lowered as she ran up to him, forcing down the tears and looked up at her face.

Fuji's eyes assesed the situation as he was reminded of that wince from earlier. He walked up quietly picking up his racket and backing away quickly.

Ryoma frowned ( pouted- To which many people squeeled, "kawaii!")as he was fretted over. His nostrils flared in annoyance as he felt the heated stares by his five charges. He wondered just how complicated things could become before he's able to fulfill his mission.

"Here take three." Ryoga thrust three tablets into his mouth and he immediatly felt lighter, he kind of wanted to sing. Ryoga turned to face the other regulars and spoke quietly.

"He may seem kind of..." He raised his right hand to the side of his right temple and extended his index finger, twirling it. They all stared at Ryoma as Ryoga spoke. He was currently pulling his shirt off causing various nosebleeds at his toned, muscled, sweaty, athletic body.

"loopy at times, but that's just the medication. Otherwise he's usually monosyllabic and monotoned, and very blunt. Basically not much fun."

"It's so hot. Damn." His eyes were half lidded causing all to look at him with lustful eyes. They licked their lips. Ryoga snapped his fingers over their eyes, gaining their attention.

"Hey no perverted thought's about my brother."

"What do you know about fun Ryoga? Hmm?" He smirked as he jumped on the net of the tennis court and began walking along it, balancing on it like a drunken man. His mouth morphed into a hundred watt smile, dazzling all those present.

He opened his mouth to sing.

" 'F' is for fire that burns down the whole town, 'U' is for uranium... bombs, and 'N' is for noooooo survi~vors." He started chuckling maniacally and everyone backed away. The two sadists chuckling quietly about his song choice.

"Maybe we should call the family doctor." Ryoma sat and stared at his parents as they frowned. he started laughing uncontrollably, and half a second later his face was completly smooth. All eyes shifted from him to Ryoga.

"Doctor, doctor need you bad, hold me babe." All eyes snapped to Ryoma as his mouth clamped shut, his face completly passive. They turned back to Ryoga and waited for him to continue.

"Doctor, doctor where you at give me something." His mouth clamped shut once more as if he had never spoken. They turned back to face Ryoga who continued speaking, assuming they were hearing things (collectively? dopes!)

"He even likes to sing so you need to be war-"

"I need your love, I need your love, I need your lovin. You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going." Ryoga's eyes snapped to his chuckling brother and Fuji and Yukimura couldn't hold it in any longer. They had been watching Ryoma the entire time and the boy was a crack up. He shrugged and smoothed his expression.

"You said doctor." He spoke bluntly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that he should sing a song because of that.

"Doctor." Ryoma smiled and skipped into the house singing at the top of his lungs.

"My body needs a heroooooooo come and save me, something tells me youuuuuu know how to save me." Ryoga sweatdropped.

"See, told you guys, just don't take him seriously when he's like this." Everyone froze when his singing voice cut off.

They ran into the house to find him on the floor rubbing his butt scowling at the floor. Kirihara and Oshitari both stared at him with wide eyes. He looked up at the two responsible for his fall and...smiled?

"Aka-chan, Oshi!" He squeeled as he jumped into their shocked arms.

**A/N- This will be ot6.**


	3. Loopy VS Captain

Loopy V.S. Captain

Omniscient POV

As every other year all of the regulars spent the night, after the party. It was an annual thing that didn't change with the arrival of the Echizen brothers. There were still so many questions and riddles the young men wished to uncover.

Syuu's eyes opened at the thought of the closeness between Kirihara, Shiraishi and Ryoma. Forcing several people to back away, even his lovers shifted slightly.

He found his thoughts more and more wrapped around him. He couldn't understand his thought's. He was confused.

He already has four other lovers shouldn't he be happy with that, but even he knew... Even though they were all together, there was one that they each loved more.

Sei loved Gen and Gen loved Sei.

Kuni loved Kei and Kei loved Kuni.

They all loved Syuu and Syuu loved them all... equally.

It was ridiculous to feel like a fifth wheel but that was how he felt. He truly does love them but he wants what they have, that certain preference and he had yet to find that person.

After Ryoma's singing tryst he fell asleep in the arms of his 'Aka-chan', it was a very awkward moment for five teens in particular. Especially when 'Aka-chan' passed the sleeping boy into the muscled arms of 'Oshi'. It was obvious Ryoma and Ryoga knew the Hyotei and Rikkaidai ace, but the question was from where.

Sei made a mental note to force Akaya into fifty laps around the court, as did Gen. He would be stupid if he said he didn't notice the instant attraction his lover had towards the 16- year old. Syuu was his best friend before he was his lover, and he knew him like the back of his own hand. He noticed it even if he hadn't.

Kei was in the same line of thought as Sei. He too made a mental note of forcing Oshitari into an inane amount of laps. Even if Kei didn't like to admit it. He did love Kuni more than anyone else. He loved them all but he knew if anything were to seperate them, he didn't think he would be able to survive it. He was arrogant and prideful, but he knew his heart as he knew the hearts of those around him and he could sense it when Syuu's heart was plucked. All he could do is help his love find the part of his heart that's been missing.

Kuni and Gen couldn't fathom the reasons for their lovers unexpected mood swings. They didn't understand the looks or the worry in Sei and Kei's eyes. They felt oblivious and they truly didn't want to understand what was going to happen.

They fell asleep with questions as the drugged young man was carried to his bedroom, where he had yet to awaken from. It was seven in the morning and still they had yet to see the elusive prince. he remained holed in his room.

They thought prince due to a few reasons, mainly one. Whe the maids were preparing breakfast they spoke in a giggly hushed tone.

"The prince is back." They squeeled at the thought as all the regulars at the table looked around confusedly.

Inui shuffled through his notebook as Renji pulled out his laptop and they did a quick search.

"My data does not suggest that royalty lives here." Inui pulled up his glasses in a genuinly nerdy way.

"I drew the same consensus as Haru." He spoke quietly with a slight blush on his cheeks. Syuu grinned sadisticly at the blushing dataman 2.0.

"Who's the Prince?" The maids paused to look at the questioning bluenette.

"Ryoma- sama!" They spoke in sync, and giggled. Placing their danty fingers over their lips.

"Why do you call him the Prince?" Syuu opened his eyes causing all in the room to shiver by the drop in temperature.

"Not just us. Ryoma- sama is perfect at everything." They spoke quickly and glanced at Ryoga at the head of the table.

"He's not even awake yet, seems kind of lazy to me." Momo huffed towards the blushing maids. He didn't understand how so many people could fawn over him. He began eating the food, spoonful after spoonful. It tasted more excuisite than anything they had eaten in this house before.

"You should bite your tongue Momoshiro." All eyes turned to Oshitari as he spoke. He lifted his food and inspected it slightly.

"What... is the food not good enough for you?" Momo growled spitting out the food as he spoke. Oshitari ignored the question and turned to Ryoga.

"How early did he wake up?"

"You noticed it?" Ryoga coughed in an attempt to cover up his laughter.

"Of course." Oshitari said simply as Kirihara ran into the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sei asked in similiar confusion to those around him. Kirihara took one look at the food and yelled.

"Sugoi, Ryoma cooked for us!" Everyone turned to Kirihara in shock.

"Oh Kami- sama I love it when he cooks. He makes the best food ever." He continued gushing over Ryoma's cooking skills as he fished around the table swiping one of everything.

"Ryoma, the sleeping guy? Cooked all of this?" Momo looked up from his food with a his eyes skewed sideways.

"He, as in my brother, is only sleeping because after he passed out from the medication he woke up at 4 and couldn't sleep. I told him you all spent the night and he made breakfast for you, by himself. It usually tires him out so he fell asleep twenty minutes before you guys woke up." Ryoga gave a pointed glare at the spikey haired teen, effectively silencing who in his opinion was a bumbling idiot.

"He made what were eating?" Syuu spoke quietly as he smiled at the food in front of him. He turned to look at Kirihara.

"How did you know?" Kirihara looked at him with a piece of french toast sticking out of his mouth while his fork in his right hand held a piece of fish. He swallowed and grinned at Syuusuke.

"Easy, He signs it." Syuu looked more intently at the food.

"I don't see a-"

"It's not his name." Kirihara shook his head as he spoke, and Syuu's eyes snapped to his face.

"See, it's the reason we call him Prince-" The maids giggled as they walked away.

"He puts a little crown." Everyone looked closer at the food and noticed the crown shape whether from frosting, syrup, cool whip, or just the searing as it was cooked. It was obvious now that they knew it existed. They face-palmed.

It became unusually quiet except for a soft repetitive beeping noise that no one could place. Some were growing increasingly annoyed. Ryoga was chuckling quietly as well as Kevin, Kirihara, and Oshitari.

A loud thud forced all eyes to the stairs. It was so expected but Ryoga still had to ask, his eyes slid slowly to the main butler.

"Does Ryoma's room have an alarm clock?"

"Yes, of course... all the rooms do." The butler seemed confused. While a few others smarter people were starting to catch on.

"If you buy another alarm clock, I suggest you don't put it in Ryoma's room." Another loud thud came from the direction of Ryoma's bedroom.

"Why not Nya." o.O Eiji obviously not filling the category of the 'smarter' people.

" Arghhh! What is that noise?" Ryoma screeched forcing all males to cringe.

"It won't survive." ~_~ Ryoga spoke quickly as he sipped his coffee. Chuckling inwardly at his predictable brother.

"I take it he's not a morning person." XD Sei spoke in an equally quiet voice. His eyes peering at his lovers reactions through the corner of his eyes.

"Not at all." Kevin jabbed the laughing brother in the ribs.

"We should go make sure he's o.k., that arm is throwing off his sleeping patterns.

-meanwhile in Ryoma's room-A/N- Actual conversation in a/n at bottom.

Ryoma was dead on his feet. He knew if he had to do something he would be able to while sleeping. It was second nature to him. He was never entirely oblivious to his surroundings. It was a good thing...usually, but not when he was tired and actually wanted to sleep.

So that noise is going to die.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-

"Arghhh!" Ryoma grabbed his alarm clock and banged it against the coffee table, and sighed. Momentarily reveling in the pause in beeps. But it was a premature thought.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-

Ryoma grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, making another loud thud, and also a hole.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-

He grabbed the thing on his nightstand and threw it across the room and jolted up as it shattered, only then realizing he threw his phone. It was a sad realization. He almost weeped at the sight of his destroyed phone.

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep-

"What is that noise?" He lifted his body from the bed and trudged over to his laptop and opened it. In the screen was Yusei. He was a green-eyed male. He had a lightly muscled build with an old west sense of fashion, complete with cowboy hat and boots. His hair was rarely seen but it was a cropped midnight black.

"Good morning Captain Echizen." XD Ryoma was so used to the title he just did a slight nod of acknowledgement. However it wasn't 'Captain Echizen' that seemed to be bothering him. He frowned as he had to repeat the comment in his head due to fatigue.

"It's not a 'good morning', your **Skyping** me at... Idon't even know what time it is**." **He drawled slowly as his eyes threatened to close. Yusei frowned at his fellow captain. He pondered over his words for a moment wondering why he wouldn't know what time it was. His right hand stroked the light goatie that framed his chin.

"Did you break your clock?" XD Yusei spoke all to knowingly, having seen Ryoma go through quite a couple of them. Ryoma turned away from the screen as a light blush dusted hi cheeks.

"And my phone." :( Ryoma assented quietly as Yusei laughed tentatively. He knew he should be wary of his captains temper but he didn't know how to.

Ryoma heard a shuffling at the door, and realized the conversation is compromised so he moved to a relationship conversation. Which is when the use of relationship jargon is used to substitute certain words. Even if Ryoma was passed out he could still remember the jargon, it was ingrained in his mind.

"How's the weather over there?" He watched as Yusei caught on quickly. He made a heart with both hands and Ryoma nodded. His face became a stone wall of impassiveness.

"We miss you." (1) Yusei spoke quietly, embarrased by the unfortunate shift in conversation.

"Of course, cause without me you would actually have to use your hands." (2)( a/n-innuendo teehee) Ryoma smirked at his choice of words. Yusei turned into a very large tomato.

"It's not the same without you." (3) Yusei's eyes shifted to the corner of his computer screen. He always thought his boss took some sort of sadistic pleasure in watching him squirm during these conversations.

"I'd imagine it wouldn't be. You'd actually have to do things yourself." (4)(a/n- innuendo heh)

"Where's the other three?" Ryoma continued monotonously. Ignoring the indignant sputtering that left the flabbergasted man.

He could hear the people outside the door. If his thought's were right some might have actually dropped from that thought alone. But it seemed the ones that dropped were too innocent to understand the words. He figured he needed to say something more direct.

"Right here Ryoma." Two people chorused. Tamaki and Yuhei walked into view both shirtless, and Ryoma almost grinned. Yuhei looks exactly like Yusie except his hair is dirty blond instead of black and his eyes are a storny grey instead of green. Tamaki had short blond hair with dark blue eyes. He could never get over the fact that the two baby captains got together.

"What about Sia?" Ryoma frowned at the loss of one of his best friends. He has known her since he was recruited.

"Oh she left, she didn't see the purpose of being in a conversation where she couldn't touch her Ryo- chan."(5) Yusei grumbled, and Ryoma never could truly fathom Sia's attraction towards Ryoma, and he of course knew that Yusei loved Sia. The bond between Ryoma and her was pure with a sibling-like relationship, since Sia is the only one that know's of Ryoma's preference to those of the same gender as he.

"Is that so?" Ryoma smirked.

"Aa, I miss my Ryo- chan too." (6) Tamaki butt in oblivious to the tension rolling off Yusei.

"Yeah me too." Yuhei added in tentatively as he noticed his brothers anger.

"It's like were not whole without you." (7) Tamaki spoke slowly as he gauged his captain's face with his choice of wording.

"Yeah we miss our uke."(8) Yusei laughed at the thought while a few others outside the door seethed at the thought. Sure enough; Taka, Oishi, and Eiji were all passed out cold. Their minds were to innocent for the words that left Ryomas mouth.

"I am not calling any of you guys my seme over the internet. It just screams for internet hazing." (9)

The teens outside the door fell anime style while blood spurted from their noses. Ryoma put both elbows above the table and leaned against them. Wincing as he put the weight on two particularly messed up parts.

"How's your arm Ryo?" Yuhei's face took up half the screen. He was truly concerned.

"It's mending." He still hadn't taken his medicine, he'll do it when he gets his coffee.

"You should have been more careful Ryoma." Tamaki spoke sternly.

"Yeah well it was either that or let Sia get hit by a car." All twenty eight people huddled around outside the door trying to listen to the conversation, they wanted to know more on how he broke his arm. They wanted to know who this Sia guy was.

"And what do you know about being careful, your the roughest." (10) ~_~ Ryoma looked at Yusei, as he unsheathed a knife from his ankle.

"You don't mean that Ryoma. You know I am a very gentle person."(11) He spoke so matter of factly that people wondered just how much 'experience' the young man has.

"Depends on how forceful..." (12) Ryoma trailed off as Sia burst into the room. Every one who could see him noticed his smile. While the people outside the door listened flabbersated that Ryoma liked s&m.

"You don't have to answer Tama-chan, Ryo-Ry." (13) She bounced into the room and Ryoma actually found a reason to open his eyes further than a slit.

"How come you look more awake when she's here?" Ryoma shrugged and grunted noncommitedly. Fuji's eyes opened at the proclamation. Sei and Kei placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Sia! Hey, how've you been?" Ryoma smiled as he spoke a light crinkle around the edges of his eyes.

"Really bored." ~_~

"I'm sorry?"o.O

"It's not your fault Ryoma." ~_~ She glared at the three captains beside her who started shrinking away. She was angry that they forced her best friend away.

"But I think we should make a visit down there, for all we know some horny teenagers are trying to steal our Ryo- chan!" (14) O.O She yelled, as her three companions agreed with her.

"Calm down Sia, You know that I'm not easily impressed by people's skills. Though there are five incredibly hot guys here, one in particular is incredibly smexy."(15) He rose his eyebrow to emphasize his point. Only Sia knew that he held a certain attraction for his five charges.

"Is that so? Do you think you can handle them?" She spoke conspiratorily as the other three tried to back out of the room.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll talk to you later. I'm to sleepy for this." He knew that those five were right outside his bedroom.

"O.k. Bye." She nodded quickly in understanding and disconnected while Ryoma ran his fingers through his hair.

Everyone moved away from the door and ran down the stairs as they heard him shuffling around. They positioned themselves around the kitchen and living room and sat quietly. Some felt a little guilty for having listened to the conversation.

He was sitting in his boxers, because he couldn't find his clothes. He scratched the back of his head, lost in thought. He wondered what he did with it. Ryoga gave him his pills so he probably has his stuff too.

He face palmed and walked downstairs. His eyes were closed but he still remmembered the layout of the house easily enough. He pulled out his pills and downed four on the spot.

His arm started throbbing as he reached the kitchen. The coffee smelled delightful, his brain was on one- track mode. He went to the coffee pot and stroked his left arm tentatively, wincing slightly. He remained oblivious to the horde of boys gathering around the boxer clad sixteen year old.

They watched as he served his coffee, the blissful smile on his face as the aroma hit his senses. His eyes opening a slit to reveal gorgeous molten gold.

They watched entranced by the golden tones of his body. They wondered where he had lived that he had gotten such a rich tan. His hair was in a bed raggled state, emphasizing the cool green undertones. His muscles rippled as he moved, his pecs were strong and his washboard abs were pleasing to all eyes.

Syuu and Sei watched unashamed, Keigo watched lustfully, while Kuni and Gen watched with a light dash of pink on their cheeks.

Oishi began fretting in his mind, _'He's gonna get sick. He's walking around barefoot, sans clothing.' _He bit his nails in an attempt to calm his worries for him.

Eiji found himself wrestling with the need to hug the young man. _'He's so kawaii! Like a Neko-chan. Little chibi-chan. Yup he's Ochibi.' _He thought happily.

Momo and Taka rubbed the back of their heads as a goofy smile played around Momo's lips. '_Anyone who could cook like that was a best friend in his eyes.'_

Kaido moved further from Inui, as he whipped out his ever trusty notebook. If Ryoma had seen it, he probably would've started singing 'Blues Clues'.

Everyone else seemed to be under the impression that the young man was up for grabs.

Ryoma felt groggy but somewhat giddy.

They all watched as he paused mid drink and tilted his head to the side in thought.

Everyone had an almost painful sense of foreboding. They watched as he put the cup down.

Ryoma was otherwise oblivious to the amount of people watching him. He turned on the radio beside the kitchen window and leaned back against the cool counter and listened as a familiar song began to play.

His eyes shot open in recognition and like yesterday he felt a compelling need to sing.

Im not lovin you  
The way i wanted to  
What I had to do, had to run from you  
I'm in love with you, but the vibe is wrong  
And that haunted me, all the way home

His voice froze everyone in the room as he ran his hands through his hair and the trek continued down his chest. All eyes following the mischievious hand.

So u never know never never know  
Never know enough til its over love  
Til we lose control, system overload  
Screamin no no no no no

He began to tap his hands on the counter in sync with the music. He danced around the kitchen, his feet moving with every word. He seemed to be perfect at everything.

Ryoga was tempted to let him know that others were present, but he didn't feel like dying today. So instead he made a quick retreat.

Ryoma felt a little...loopy, it was a fact he knew. He just couldn't not sing. It was second nature to him. His mind was on a certain high that made him act out his innermost inhibitions.

As Ryoga passed by the regulars he spoke quietly, "See I told you, pain med's make even the most stoic..." He waved his index finger in a small circular motion beside his right temple, while ticking his tongue. "tck, tck you know what I mean." He waggled his eyebrows before running as far away from his brother as possible.  
I'm not lovin you  
Way I wanted to  
See I wanna move  
But cant escape from you  
So I keep it low, keep a secret code  
So everybody else dont have to know

Syuu and Sei watched bemusedly as he sunk low to the ground with both hands out, and shifted his weight from his right to his left.

So keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown  
Keepin your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown  
Now keep your love lockdown  
Your love lockdown  
Now keep your love lockdown  
You lose

He jumped on the counter and strut up and down the counter top. Only then did everyone realize his eyes were closed. Was he sleeping? Kunimitsu was tempted to go shake the boy, but Gen beat him to the punch. He walked to the counter and Syuu gripped his arm pulling him back. "What are you doing? He's asleep."

"I don't think so." Sei walked up behind them and spoke quietly into Gen's ear making the usually sensible man unaware of reason.

"Cause he's not." All eyes turned to Kirihara as he walked up to a butler and spoke in his ear quietly and eturning upstairs.

I'm not lovin you  
The way I wanted to  
I cant keep my cool  
So I keep it true  
I got something to lose  
So I gotta move  
I cant keep myself and still keep you too

So I keep in mind, when im on my own  
Somewhere far from home,  
In the danger zone,  
How many times did I take for it finally got through,  
You lose, you lose

"Oh, better song." They almost chuckled as Ryoma clapped his hands excitedly and began singing a different song. He looked adorable as he clicked the radio shut and put his hand on his chin trying to remember the lyrics.

Snap your fingers

Do the step

You can do it all by yourself

He rotated his hips. Snapping his fingers to the song. He moved around the kitchen floor. His feet weaving intricately.

Baby girl

Whats your name?

Let me talk to you.

Let me buy you a drink.

I'm T-pain you know me

Konvict music

Have every boy

Whoo wee

I know the club

close at three

whats the chance of you

rolling with me

Back to the crib

Show you how I live

Lets get drunk

and forget what we did.

Most couldn't understand what he was singing, but the ones who could were silently questioning his living habits, before his return. If the song held any bearance on his life beforehand. Seeing as he had been gone a long time.

Syuu rather liked the wild side of Ryoma, it made his life more...thrilling.

Sei loved his voice it was relaxing and...sensual.( A/n- heh; couldn't resist. XP)

Imma buy you a drink.

Ohhh weee!

Then Imma take you home with me

I got money in the bank

Shawty watchu think bout that

find me in the grey caddillac

we in the bed like.

Ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh

We in the bed like

ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh

Talk to me, I tal-

"Ryoma-sama?" Ryoma froze.

Everyone listened intently as he swallowed hard. He slowly turned around. His face was slightly flushed. He glanced around himself with half-lidded eyes. He took in the looks of over 25 very embarrased, blushing guys and chuckled.

"If I knew this many people were watching me, I should've charged you." He spoke nonchalantly and shrugged off the jaw drops at his statement as he looked at his butler.

"Yes." He rose an eyebrow at the tall man.

"Akaya- kun is waiting for you." Kei seethed, Kuni's glasses cracked, Gen's grit his teeth, Sei's nostrils flared, and Syuu's aura knocked out any person within a twenty foot radius of his body. So unfortunately for Eiji, he will be enjoying the birds in his mind for quite some time.

"Great." He passed the five frozen in the kitchen. He patted Syuu on the chest as he passed.

"I'm not that oblivious." He smirked. Sei grabbed Ryoma's hand as he tried to walk away.

"Are you saying you knew we were watching you?" He turned around with an amused smile, while his eyes screamed mischief.

"If your suggesting I strip tease for fun, then I blame my antics on the pills." He chuckled as Sei released him. He began walking away.

"For everything else it's a secret." His nose scrunched up cutely as he spoke. With an everlasting smirk.

They all watched as Ryoma dissappeared into Kirihara's bedroom. It was awkward to say the least but five in particular found him to be something...different. They just couldn't place what it was. Two were confused by their feelings, two seemed to understand, and the fifth was already in love with the boy.

"Saa he's interesting isn't he?"

"Aa." The other four chorused as they walked out of the kitchen. Never once did anyone notice the parents of said child watching the every movement of their beloved son.

Nanjiroh sobbed in the corner of the dimly lit porch. "No grandchildren." He sniffled as Rinko slapped her husband.

"Really Nanjiroh, there's always Ryoga."

"He's with that Kevin boy, I made the mistake of walking past them kissing yesterday when I went to change. It was so scary." He shuddered and looked at his wife; sure enough her fangirl was showing. She had little sparkles over her eyes as a light shriek escaped her lips, at whatever fantasy she saw.

A/N- The conversation... Everything they say has double meanings the one above and the one depicted below. Enjoy

(1)- We miss you.- Should we send backup?

(2)- Cause without me you would actually have to use your hands.- I'm more than capable to handle the situation without the use of force.

(3)- It's not the same without you.- Are you positive?

(4)- I'd imagine it wouldn't be. You'd actually have to do things yourself.- No, My capabilities in shielding them are limited by the knowledge they have of me.

"Where's the other three?"

"Right here Ryoma."

"What about Sia?"

(5)- Oh she left, she didn't see the purpose of being in a conversation where she couldn't touch her Ryo- chan.- She decided to train so when the time comes she could assist you.

"Is that so?"

(6)- Aa, I miss my Ryo- chan too- I'll be your backup when the time comes also.

"Yeah me too."

(7)- It's like were not whole without you.- They are new recruits aren't listneing to us.

(8)- Yeah we miss our uke. - We miss our captain

(9)- I am not calling any of you guys my seme over the internet. It just screams for internet hazing.- Do not call me captain. We don't know who is listening in on our conversations. Just tell them I will do something scary as hell to them.

"How's your arm Ryo?"

"It's mending."

"You should have been more careful Ryoma."

"Yeah well it was either that or let Sia get hit by a car."

(10)- And what do you know about being careful, your the roughest.- As for being careful. You mess up all the time on missions, unlike me.

(11)- You don't mean that Ryoma. You know I am a very gentle person.- Not true, I do not mess up missions. Right?

(12)- Depends on how forceful...- (His thought was broken off as Sia came in)- depends on whether you have to use your hands or a gun.

(13)- You don't have to answer Tama-chan, Ryo-Ry.- Don't indulge the idiot.

"How come you look more awake when she's here?"

"Sia! Hey, how've you been?"

"Really bored." ~_~

"I'm sorry?"o.O

"It's not your fault Ryoma."

(14)- But I think we should make a visit down there, for all we know some horny teenagers are trying to steal our Ryo- chan.- We don't know how many assasins they've recruited. We should stop by.

(15)- Calm down Sia, You know that I'm not easily impressed by people's skills. Though there are five incredibly hot guys here. One in particular is incredibly smexy.- I can't be taken down easily, and I've already found the five I'm meant to protect.( as for- one in particular is incredibly smexy.- that's not code word, he actually meant that. Therein lies Tama, Yusei, and Yuhei's confusion.)

"Is that so? Do you think you can handle them?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll talk to you later. I'm to sleepy for this."

"O.k. Bye."

Hope this enlightened you. XD


	4. Aka

Aka

Ryoma POV

They are very stupid if they think I'm entirely oblivious. Wait!

I swear I just heard Ryoga laugh. Is it possible he could read minds?

Nah! He's too ...what's the word? Stupid, dumb, special, mentally incapable, small- brained, no- brained...well I guess Ryoga is in a bracket all his own. His level of intelligence is...should I really be talking about my brother like this? I smirked at the thought as I drew closer to Aka's room.

I didn't bother to knock, I just walked in. After all it's my house.

He really needs to turn on some lights.

"Captain." My eyes snapped to the bed and noticed as he stood. His face was solemn.

"Akaya. Heh. I didn't think we would meet like this." I rubbed the back of my head. It felt wrong to drag him back into a life he left. It just gave me no hope for a life away from this one.

"Neither did I. I thought when I left I was done." I saw the pain and bitterness in his eyes as he spoke. It hurt me to see him like this. He was always a special friend of mine. He was like a brother, and I loved him. I turned away from him and fidgeted with the bedside lamp, not daring to look at him as I spoke.

"You don't have to accept this mission." It was a hollow thought, because if I knew him he would probably get angry and sa-

"I can't let them get hurt." I looked at him in suprise as there was no anger, just a strong sense of resolve. I squinted my eyes as I remembered the words of my collegues.

"They said you were perfect for this mission. Do you have any idea as to why they would think that?" He swallowed hard as his eyes strayed around the room. His feet shuffled selfconsciously.

"When I was thirteen and I was released, I came back here. It was so hard to do anything, to find a way to channel all of that anger, and strength." He looked up at me his eyes searching mine. His eyes dimmed as he chose his words carefully, struggling over how to say it.

"I remembered you telling me about tennis and showing me how to play. Soon after, I found a way to channel that anger into my play. That was when I first met Yuki- buchou and Sanada fukobuchou. They respected me as I was, and I grew to respect them as well. That was three years ago and now, if all I can do for them is -"

"Protect them." His head snapped up, his eyes wide in understanding as he nodded his head in agreement. I nodded but I noticed that flash of hesitance in his eyes as he spoke of his play.

"Good, now tell me more about this tennis style of yours." His face contorted in pain.

"I-I can't control it anymore. My anger takes over, and I lose myself. I hurt people who don't deserve it." He hunched over his elbows on his knees, and palms over his eyes as his hair splayed forward. It was a painful sight. It was my fault he was like this. I walked forward placing my hand calmly above his head.

I sat beside him and gently placed his head in my lap.

He submitted entirely, his legs curling on the bed behind him, his arms scrunched around his chest.

"Your strong Aka." He was eventhough his actions directly contrasted my words. I ran my fingers through his hair. It was rare to see him like this but even as an assasin he never relished the thought of taking a human life.

"I'll help you." He turned hopeful eyes to me.  
"I don't understand."

"You originally developed this technique as a way to vent, correct?" I noticed as my voice became monotonous. I felt Aka stiffen in my hold as he responded immediately.

"Hai, Captain." I chuckled at the formality.

"I've already told you Aka-chan." His tensness lacked, and his body slacked into my hold.

"Hai Ryoma." I chuckled exuberantly as he spoke, kneading my fingers through his hair.

"Well, now that I'm here, your going to be training with me, in both tennis and our regular training. Have you been keeping up with your workout's since you were marked as inactive?" Akaya bolted upward like he had been tasered. My arms froze as I looked at his wet cat form. He scowled to a corner of the room, his hair stood on end.

"Your work outs or my workouts?" His eyes wide in fear as he spoke quickly.

"Is there a difference?" I smiled as his breathing hiked, eyes dilated, and his teeth snapped shut. It took an amusing amount of effort for him to reply. My mouth twitched as I fought back my laughter at his distress. His face was so cute, it was funny.

"Yes, your's is scary." I stood from the bed and walked to the drawer in the corner of his room. I grabbed a pair of his shorts and put them on. I decided to remain shirtless since...

"I'm going to borrow this. Those five have wandering eyes." I walked to the door, rubbing my left arm absentmindedly.

"What happened to your arm? You never get hurt, your always careful." I looked at him as a sudden rush of anger overwhelmed me. I see what he meant about the anger, it makes us restless.

"Sia and I went on a mission. We were after six guys I got five and Sia went after the last one. We were in a dilapidated building when the last guy trapped Sia with a car. He revved the engine to run her over and I was inside the warehouse." I sighed loudly, I don't like repeating this story.

"So I jumped out of a second story window and landed on the hood of the car. I flipped into the drivers side, kicking the driver out of the passenger side door. I managed to swerve the car away from Sia and I went straight through a brick wall. She's o.k. that's all that matters." I looked up at him with a smile and opened the door behind me, pushing myself out into the hallway. I ignored the stares around me and ran my fingers along the length of his cheekbone.

"You shouldn't worry so much Aka-chan." I smirked and left him to gather his wits. He seemed speared to the ground. He's so fun to tease.

I put on a smile that failed as soon as the door closed. It morphed into a scowl then a grimace as thoughts rampaged throughout my mind.

I was very angry with two people in particular, and I just needed to know why. I walked into the living room. The glare I was giving off could murder an army.

I grit my teeth as I stood in front of the five males on my couch.

They all looked up quickly as I approached.

Azure orbs trailed me as he felt my anger.

I crossed my arms in front of the two Rikkaidai players. I opened my mouth to speak but closed it promptly. I breathed out heavily through my nose.

"I'm angry." My eyes strayed along the patterns of the carpeted floor.

"Is that so? We hadn't noticed." Fuji spoke with closed eyes and a sarcastic smile. He stood to walk behind the subjects of my glare. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Was sarcasm really necessary?

"I don't usually get mad, but I find myself very confused." Tezuka stood beside Fuji and spoke quietly.

"How does this concern us?" My eyes snapped to the hazel eyed man. I could feel him shuffle beneath my gaze. His weight shifting from his right to his left foot.

"Not you." I looked at Fuji, Atobe and Tezuka who were shoulder to shoulder behind the sofa and consequently behind the two objects of my rage. My nose twitched as anger flooded my thought's. I worked to modulate my voice, so it came out as a mere whisper.

"Do you know how much it hurts him?" My eyes found the carpet to be the most beautiful design in the world.

"I don't understand." It was a deep voice, one I had yet to hear.

"Sanada Genichirou Fuko-buchou, and Yukimura Seichii Buchou of Rikkaidai. As his sempai you should have stopped a technique thats hurt him like this." My eyes snapped to theirs. My anger reflected harshly in my eyes. I retained the urge to hit something.

"I don't know why you didn't seal it, and **that's** why I'm angry. The only reason I haven't hurt you for your carelessness, is because I believe there has to be a reason why you haven't helped him yet." I gritted my teeth and turned on my heel. I ignored all around and dissappeared into my bedroom.

-Yukimura POV- XD

I watched as he walked away, and I knew he was right. It was foolish of me to believe otherwise. I saw the pain in Akaya's eyes everytime he lost himself. If I hadn't been this weak I would have sealed it then. I clenched my hands in anger. I wasn't angry at Ryoma, I was angry at myself.

I felt Gen's hand wrap around mine, as my fists unclenched. He was always such a gentle person. It was nice to know how well he knew me.

Syuu sat down beside me, leaning his head on my shoulder. His fingers drew circles into my palm. His eyes were closed but I could feel his confusion.

"What a brat. Ore-sama thinks Ore-sama should just-"

"He's right." I looked at Gen and his face was solemn, but determined. I understood. Ryoma **was** right.

"He was angry because we didn't protect him. I would be angry too." It's true. If something happened to anyone I cared about. I mean he said it himself, _'Do you know how much it hurts him?',_ how else could he have noticed such a thing if he had not loved the boy. I was almost positive that thought alone is what Syuu's thinking about. I noticed how his lips went thin as Ryoma spoke about Akaya like they were lovers.

"You just got out of the hospital." Tezuka placed his hand on my shoulder. I could feel it. His hand was strong and it was comforting.

"Besides he shouldn't just assume." Kei seemed stubborn on remaining on the I-hate-Ryoma-fanclub. His arms were crossed above his chest as he stood in front of us.

"But he didn't, he said, _'I believe there has to be a reason why you haven't helped him yet', _he was pretty adamant about not assuming. Though he was clearly angry." Everyone stared at the speaker in shock, except for me. I knew what he was thinking.

Syuu defended a person who wasn't his lover, and he must have realized what he said because his arms wound around my waist. He hugged me tighter, and I released Gen's hand. I trailed my fingers through his hair. He must be so confused. I don't think even he realizes what he's feeling yet.

"So I think I should prove him right."

"Prove who right?" I looked to the new voice.

"Buchou, what's wrong?" I smiled gently at him. Sometimes his mind seemed truly innocent. He stared at me. Wide-eyed with his eybrows scrunched together in confusion.

"O.k Seishounen. Lets go to the indoor courts. We'll pair up and play a couple matches." Nanjiroh looked around his eyes seemed alight with a strong sense of excitement. It was something we all noticed whenever he talks about tennis. Sure he was a multi- trillionaire and yet when it comes to tennis he reverts to his child-like form. Complete with a pair of black monks robes. The man always brought a smile to my lips. His mouth dropped slightly as he looked around the room.

"What's wrong?" His hands dropped to his side as his mood plummeted.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing!" Everyone yelled towards the man everyone considered to be their second father. It genuinly hurt me to see the man sad. He was such a child at times, it was odd to think about hurting him. His head shot up immediately, his golden eyes ablaze once more.

"So who wants to play first?" He looked around himself. I watched as his head swiveled.

I stood quickly. "I think me and Aka-chan will play first." I smiled at Akaya slightly and noticed how his eyes went wide in fear. This is what that did to him. Ryoma was right, he was scared of himself.

-Ryoma POV-

He just got out of the hospital. Why didn't I know about this? I pulled my phone out. My hair dripping down my face as I held the towel around my waist.

"Moshi moshi."

"Why was Yukimura in the hospital?" I could hear the shuffling on the other side of the line.

"Well?" I demanded. I was annoyed. This was something I should've been informed of.

"It seems he had a medical condition in his middle school years, but that was rectified then. There seems to be n- Oh! He had a relapse, earlier this year. His body seems to remain weak. I don't understand how he is able to do so much." I sighed into the phone as I listened to Sia rambling about his toned muscles. Really? I doubt they gave us his medical files so she could scope out his 'very sexy man part's' as she said.

"Bye Sia."

"Oh! Bye Ryo." I hung up and dressed quickly. I walked into the living room dressed in silky black shorts and a black beater with a short- sleeve button up white shirt. My ankle weights were hidden beneath my sweatbands and I left off my wrist weights. My stomach weights were strapped around my waist, secured into the lining of my black studded belt. My shoes and overshirt were lined in lead as well.

It was deserted. I followed the familiar sound of tapping. It was a peaceful sound unlike that siren in the morning. If they had an alarm clock that sounded like bouncing tennis balls, I think I would wake up happier.

I looked around the courts but everyone seemed entranced on one game in particular. So thankfully no one noticed my approach. I tied my hair into a loose pony tail around my shoulders.

I peered around the mob of people curious at the sight. My eyes squinted as I noticed swaying blue hair. He seemed so frail, but something about him screamed power. I watched silently as a rally began with Akaya and Yukimura. The ball went back and forth and I walked closer to the game.

I was currently in a spot where no one could see me because of a wall that covered my body. I could see as Aka's anger grew, his nostrils flared and his eyes turned blood shot red.

What is he-

"I'm going to dye the court red with your blood!" He cackled. My eyes snapped to Akaya as he served with frightening speed.

I ran onto the court, grabbing Yukimura around the waist flipping his body behind me, shifting my weight from my left foot to the right. The tennis ball hitting me on my left knee.

My right arm tightened around his waist reflexively as pain ripped up my leg. I could hear as the racket fell from Akaya's hands.

"Ryoma! I-I'm sorry." He gasped as a trail of blood flowed down my leg. I looked at the ground and held Yukimura close to me. I was thinking.

"Is this the technique? Is this why I taught you tennis? So you could hurt people?" My voice was quiet, but I was angry. If only I had shown him a way to channel his agression better. I straightened up and walked off the courts.

"Ryoma! Please, I swear I never meant to-" I grabbed my racket. I felt all the eyes trailing my movements.

"I know." I walked to the bench as Yukimura stayed frozen on the court. I unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt and prepared to use it to wipe up the blood when a tissue was thrust into my hand. I grabbed it thankfully and stopped the flow. My eyes trailed the arm that had been extended towards me.

"I'm sorry." I looked into violet orbs as I spoke those words. I was genuinly sorry. The bluenette eyes dimmed slightly as I spoke, his gentle smile falling into a frown.

"I don't understand." His eyes were confused. He looked really cute when he tilted his head like that. I smiled slightly.

"It wasn't your job, it was mine. I shouldn't have been angry earlier. I'm going to take over your game."

I grabbed my tennis racket off the bench and entered the courts to find Akaya's horrified eyes. I approached quickly, standing opposite him, with my racket securely in my right hand.

People began shuffling around the walls of the court.

I could feel the medicine beginning to wain as a light throbbing began in my left arm. I lifted my racket and pointed towards him with a smile on my face.

"I'll seal it for you." I promised quietly.

Omniscient POV-Ready? It's going to be epic...XD

A bubble of pure tension surrounded the two preparing to play. One determined while the other seemed entirely wary.

Akaya was scared. He was terrified at the prospect of what he knew would happen. He looked across the courts and stared at his best friend.

"Ryoma I can't do this, please, I-I-" His voice was strained and the fear was evident as he addressed the boy across from him. His eyes were agonized.

Ryoma stared coldy. He wasn't mad at him. He was mad at himself. Akaya may be a protector but he still needed to be protected. If no one wanted that job, then he would gladly take over once more.

"What are you doing chibisuke?" Everyone turned to Ryoga, Kevin and Oshi.

They stood in an intrusive sort of pose, it was one that promised pain. Arms were crossed tightly over their chests. Their eyes roved over the obviously ready to play teens and they frowned.

Eiji crouched behind Oishi, his blue eyes peering over the man's shoulders.

Ryoma paused, pulling out of his recieving position and turned to the three angry men behind him. They opened their mouth to speak, and Ryoma lifted his right hand. Holding up his index finger.

"Do not question me right now." His jaw was tight and his voice was controlled but something in his voice boded retribution should his will not be followed.

Everyone was equally confused as the three teens moved out of their stances and dropped to the ground in sync. They sat indian style and waved their hands for him to continue.

They didn't understand the sudden aura of dominance Ryoma exuded. It was an odd sight and people found themselves confused.

Ryoga grinned. Syuu and Sei walked up to him and sat down beside them.

"Shouldn't you be worried about his arm?" Sei spoke quietly as his eyes never left Ryoma's form.

"I'm always worried about his arm." He spoke promptly, his elbow propped up on his knee as his chin rested on the palm of his hand.

"So why aren't you stopping the match." Syuu looked not at the man he spoke to but the one who saved his lover from an extreme amount of pain. It was a relief that Sei wasn't hurt, but he was still angry that Ryoma was.

Ryoga looked at Syuu and Sei curiously, through the corner of his right eye. His other three charges sat beside them. So they came full circle.

"You say it like I could." They looked at the two men on the court. Ryoma was bent down tying his shoelaces. He seemed to be fixing his socks, but in actuality he tightened his weights.

"As your best friend Aka, I'm going to be the last person this technique ever hurts." Everyone watched engrossed as Ryoma served.

Syuu smiled a true smile as the words left Ryoma's mouth. He couldn't understand his feelings, it was a strong sense of relief, fear, and happiness.

Sei's lips twitched as the words left Ryoma's mouth. He was still absorbed in his movements. He still felt the tingle around his waist from where he had pulled him out of the way. When he was frozen on the court his lovers had thought it was because he was scared but in actuality he had been feverishly trying to force down a blush.

Kei found himself unable to hate the man that pulled Sei out of the way. He heard his apology to Sei and it was hard to hate him.

Gen and Kuni found themselves absorbed in the boy. They wanted to learn everything about him. He seemed different.

"Once Ryoma makes up his mind, we can't question him." Kevin spoke quietly with a submissive grin. He wrapped his arms around Ryoga's waist and settled on his lap.

"We can't stop him either, and since Ryo is ambidextrous the only fear we should have will stem from Ryo's ability to stop Aka." Oshitari spoke quickly as he pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Speaking of those two. How do you three know each other." Sei asked quietly. It was expected and unexpected coming from him. It was unexpected because they thought Syuu would say it and coming from Sei it was a question either he or Syuu would say, it was prying.

"Their childhood friends." Ryoga spoke solemnly, his eyes dropping to the ground.

"Heh, more like bestfriends, they were inseperable. Ryoma actually taught them how to play tennis, before they returned to Japan." Kevin spoke quickly and gleefully.

Everyone wondered what broke apart such a tight group of friends.

"Ryoma!" They jumped to their feet as the knuckle serve collided with his left arm. Akaya ran to the net as tears danced around the corners of his eyes.

"Please let's stop, Ryo-"

"Akaya!" Ryoma stood proudly his hand tightening around the racket in his right hand.

"Go back to the service line! I just need to be faster." He muttered to himself as Ryoga walked towards Ryoma. All eyes trained on the two identical brothers.

"Are you finally going to play seriously?"

"Che, Are you done talking?" He smirked as he looked at his brother. He took off his shoes and tossed them into Ryoga's waiting hands.

"Geez, twenty pounds each." Everyone blinked at Ryoga as Ryoma took of his ankle sweat bands revealing ten lead weights on each ankle. He pulled off his lead lined white button up shirt.

Everyone watched as the man stripped.

He took off his belt last and as it turned around everyone noticed the weights lining the backside of it.

"How much were you wearing this time?" He tossed all the items into Ryoga's arms as he stumbled beneath the weight and walked to the bench; everyone cringing at the noise as the items crashed to the floor.

Ryoma shrugged beneath the incredulous eyes, wincing slightly as he rotated his left shoulder.

"About triple my body weight." His blazing eyes reminded all, of the man they had come to know as their second father. His golden eyes shone in happiness. All eyes wandered from father to son. The Samurai Junior, he was truly the man in his prime.

Nanjiroh was proud as he watched his son. He never thought he could feel this happy once more.

"Anata?" He smiled as Rinko walked up to him. His arm wound around her waist as they watched their son. He was happy, they were a family again. He missed his sons.

He leaned his head against his wife's shoulder hugging her closer.

It was times like these that she truly loved her husband. She was overjoyed that her sons have come home, but she couldn't help but wonder where they had gone to.

Ryoma served once more. The ball seemed normal, untill it hit the ground. Instead of bouncing it rolled back to the net.

"What was that?"

"It looked like the zero-shiki- drop shot."

"Tezuka-buchou. How could he know your shot, nya?"

"Simple I'm the one that taught it to him." Ryoma smirked as he hit another drop shot. He watched through the corner of his eye as his eyes knit up in confusion.

"I've never me-"

"Maybe I should explain more. This was a technique I designed and showed my father once but it seems he made you his protege so he taught it to you. Correct?"

"Hai brat I taught it to seishounen." Nanjiroh strode forward placing a hand on Tezuka's head, lightly ruffling his hair. Tezuka scowled and his lovers chuckled. Except for Sanada, his cheeks took on a pink hue.

"4 games to 3 Echizen leads. Kirihara to serve."

Akaya took in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down.

"You told me what this technique stemmed from right? Aka?" His dazed eyes stared into piercing gold.

"Hai, Ca-Ryoma." Ryoma grimaced at his slip up.

"Hmm. Well let's see it." Akaya served once more clipping the ball into a lob. Ryoma ran up to the referee chair, scaling it quickly. He jumped into the air, smashing the ball into the ground. Instead of it bouncing regularly it pivoted, flying off in an awkward direction.

"Twist Smash." He spoke slowly as he landed on the balls of his feet. "Stop hesitating Akaya, your making it an easy win." He smirked as he spoke. Humor dancing around his eyes. He seemed so at ease on the court. It was his element. Tezuka found himself drawn to the young man. His eyes trailed his every move. He was almost angelic as he flew around the court. No matter what was thrown at him, he returned it.

"Don't provoke me Ryoma!" Akaya served harder than before with a fire that paled in comparison to the one that would follow.

Only eight heard Ryoma's response. They were the only one's close enough to hear the words as they left his mouth.

"If provoking you will bring out that technique, then I'll do it." His eyes were cast downward and the words were spoken softly. His face was an apathetic mask.

Five in particular looked at the sixteen year old in a new light. His personality seemed everchanging. Just when they believe they have him figured out. He's unpredictable, and his love of his friends is something spectacular to watch. Akaya's face contorted in rage, his eyes turning red as his arm was a blur in motion.

Everyone cringed in expectation of the hit that never came. The ball grazed past Akaya's right cheek.

"You forget, I taught you." He spoke quietly. "You need to be alot faster to touch me."

"Arghhh!" He was a blur once more as he hit the ball across the net.

The ball aiming for his left arm, Ryoma dropped to one knee. As the ball passed beside him he used the momentum of his legs and pushed upwards to change the rotation of the ball. Slowing it down considerably. He flipped his racket maneuvering the ball away from his leg, across his chest. And flicked it back lightly. The ball lost all power and rotation as it fell just on the other side of the net.

Everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"If your shot has no power, it's harmless. I told you I'm going to be the last one you hurt." He smirked as Inui spoke.

"Ii data." Ryoma paused his eyes drawn together. He turned his head to the side of the court. He looked at him and started laughing, as a green notebook appeared out of nowhere.

"Really? I was trying to be serious! Do you know how doped I am? That's just funny." He lifted one hand to Akaya as he laughed hard clutching his stomach. He looked up at Inui with wide innocent eyes. "Can I call you Steve?" At this point a few more people caught up to his line of thought.

"Seriously Ryoma." Kevin sweatdropped as Ryoma stood straight and mock pulled out a notebook from his back pocket.

"It's my handy dandy NOTEBOOK!" At this point everyone started laughing.

"Ryoma!" He looked at Aka and nodded his head sheepishly.

"He, ha ha ha...aherm..sorry Aka. I'm serious now." He turned to the sidelines. His smile never faltering.

"Make him put the notebook away." He pointed to Inui as he stifled his laughter.

"Ok, I'm good... serve." He spoke quickly as he got into his recieving stance.

"It's your serve." Ryoma facepalmed and Syuu chuckled.

"Not that observant are you."

"I resent that, I just found my thoughts otherwise preoccupied by a slew of useless information, courtesy of the drugs currently flowing within my nervous system." He spoke in a monotoned voice, his eyes were cold with a hint of mirth.

"Are you going to call that?" Everyone looked at Ryoma confused.  
"Call what?" Eiji spoke excitedly.

Syuu's eyes opened taking in the absent ball, that had previously been gripped in Ryoma's right hand. Everyone looked at the shivering form of Akaya. The ball was so fast it created a light sheen of frost over his body.

"The ball." He pointed to the combusted ball across the court, beside Akaya's legs. He smirked.

"Now who's unobservant." He spoke wagging his finger towards Syuu. He stuck out his tongue in a silly way, but everyone reacted differently to the innocent gesture.

"Did you serve that fast, just to say that?" Syuu looked at him as a light chuckle escaped his lips. He found his eyes unable to leave the man's form. Ryoma chuckled quietly.

"Gomen, I shouldn't have used that much power. Hey! Aka-chan! Do you want me to throw a bucket of hot water on you?" Akaya grimaced and shook his body, unfreezing his mind.

"Che." He said lightly, not meeting Ryoma's gaze.

"Che." Ryoma repeated in a deeper, taunting voice.

"Your stealing my lines now? That's not fair Aka-chan." Akaya's eyes widened as Ryoma laughed.

"Are we going to finish this or what?"

"Yeah finish the match already." Momo yelled impatiently.

"Wow you guys are really unobservant." Ryoma grinned as he walked off the courts.

"That was match point." He took in a deep breath and sighed as he placed the racket back on the wall.

"Wha-?" Akaya launched over the net running after Ryoma.

"As for your technique, it's sealed, we just need to find a way to channel your energy more productively." He smirked as his eyes roamed over Akaya's panting form.

"I don't get it." Ryoma placed his hand over his lips and reached out towards Akaya patting his head.

"Of course not, meet me in my room tommorow." He chuckled as he walked away leaving a few innocent minds in a slew of perverted teenage males, one baka oyaji and an over excited mother. Tsk, tsk, tsk such dirty minds.

-A/N-

I personally loved this chapter, but my sister was on my a** forcing me to finish this chapter. I'm internally weeping that only five chapters are left of Withered Heart. Though I have Reign of Blood, I'm fairly positive this one will be my next main focus. After all Reign of blood has always been a side thing(cause I have this strange urge for the supernatural.). So no one get angry at me if you see me updating this one more than my other stories. You see I have to share the same house as my sister, and I don't feel like dying.

**I would not kill her! n_n**

Don't lie. -_-

**Who said 'her' was referring to you? *walks up; twirling a knife* Your updating right?**

Of course! :"D Heh heh heh See?

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!


	5. Can You?

Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, and whoever hasn't but has read it. Gratiz XD

Ohhhh O.O ! This chapter is about to get fluffy( literally; like pink fruu-fruu; lol). Enjoy and review.

Also all Fuji siblings are a year apart. So Yutta- 17; Syuu- 18; Yumiko-19 also for future reference Yumiko will be referred to as Yumi, by close friends.

Can You?

It was four in the morning and everyone seemed to be sleeping. Emphasis on seemed. I couldn't put my finger on it but something was off. I had this feeling like I was being watched. Poeple might call me paranoid but I wouldn't have been a captain for the past three years if I was incapable. Especially with something as simple as reconaisance.

I looked around self consciously.

I knew everyone was sleeping, but I couldn't help but wonder.

Especially when it comes to those five. Two treat me like a child, two treat me like i'm a protege ad the fifth is looking at me like he's waiting for me to say something to him first. It 's ridiculous. It's like he's waiting for me to say "Aha! Now I remember you."

It's ridiculous. Especially considering the fact that they all are together. As in together, together. Like a fivesome. The thought kind of makes me smile. I wonder if it's all equal love or if their all just in it for the...satisfaction. Heh yeah satisfaction.

What should I do? It would be unethical for me to-. What am I thinking? They obviously have a certain...oh who am I kidding their like horny teenagers who can't control their libido.

They were so possesive during dinner yesterday.

Everyone continued to pester me determined to uncover where I would be going to school. It was irritating. Except for the wasabi incident, that one almost made me laugh.

As for school...*shudder*

Like hell I was going to tell them!

I honestly see my future rape at their hands. -_-

Well maybe not the stoics, but the diva, paradox and gentle all seem pretty able.

Ughhh! The sad thing is...I couldn't tell if that was a shiver of anticipation or fear, and that's what brings me back to my previous thought. What am I going to do?

I need to protect them and not only them but the other two Fuji siblings, Yumiko is being guarded by her girlfriend and Yutta is currently sleeping two doors away from where I'm at.

Arghh! I can feel my mind going stir crazy. I need to relax, I have to calm down. I paused in the center of the living room.

I sighed loudly, slightly reveling in the fact that everyone was sleeping. It was peaceful, the morning. I walked into the center of the dining room, opening the window. The sun barely coming up, sending crystals over the white snow. I felt the orange light warm my bare chest. It was a welcomed feeling. I could feel the brisk frost of the cool air but the brightess of the sun stifled it.

I stretched my neck and still felt stiff.

My sore muscles seemed to be taking their toll on my body.

I braced my feet shoulder- length apart. While closing my eyes I listened to all the sounds around me.

I made myself as comfortable as I could while standing. It wasn't that hard, this relaxation techique was something I was very used to. I slid my hands across the base of my stomach and rested them against my thighs.

I gently began tensing all of my muscles. Starting with my jaw and moving downward. Next was my neck, I felt as the veins bulged. Moving to my biceps, triceps, forearms, wrists, fingers and balling them into a light fist. I clenched my back, abdomen, hips, thighs, calves, and straight down to my toes. Then I held. Clenching everythig as gently as possible. Then I released slowly, my breathing keeping a soft metronome pace, as I clenched and unclenched my muscles.

I started to feel a light burn radiating throughout my body. It wasn't exactly a burn as in it wasn't scorching, it was pleasant. I relaxed as the heat spread around my body to all my sore joints.

It was a wholesome feeling. I opened my eyes and felt lighter. A little weightless.

I was more awake than I had been in a while. It was a feeling that always overcame me whenever I did this form of jutsu.

It was one Ryoga had taught me when I was very young. It was a way for me to become more intuned with chiki-the energy of earth.

I stretched my left leg creating a 90 degree angle, while my right remained slanted. I braced myself once more. My feet were flat against the warm carpeted floor.

I placed my left arm lightly against my left leg and held my upper body straight as I tensed my muscles once more. I extended my right arm, never allowing it to leave my body. My palm slid slickly up my thigh, across my abdomen, through the center of my chest and rested against my left shoulder.

I allowed the heat that had gathered in my palm to warm my broken shoulder. I moved that hand slowly down my left arm and let it rest above my elbow.

I smiled as the soreness began to recede.

I breathed in deeply pulling out of my stance.

My hand remained over my left arm as I looked around myself.

My brain felt fuzzy but entirely relaxed. I snapped out of my position.

I walked into the kitchen and smiled. It was nice.

I truly loved the kitchen. I always enjoyed being able to do things by myself, and cooking truly put my mind at ease.

The eyes I had felt before returned and I didn't feel odd beneath the piercing gaze. I found myself at ease. It was calming. Who ever this person was, I knew it was a guy. He seemed patient and calm. The aura from this man made a flutter in the pit of my stomach. I listened as I heard a pair of feet shuffling down the stairs.

I continued grilling the fish, as I flipped a pancake and greased another pan. I gripped the fork, criss crossing it lightly against the fish and watched as the familiar shape began to form. It was habitual for me. The title had always seemed to follow me, and usually I would ignore such a name.

When I looked at my cooking I always felt a strong sense of pride at a job well done and found myself reveling in the need to brand my art. At least that was what it was in my mind. It wasn't as large as my photo's or drawings, as intricate as my music, or as intense as tennis, but it was still something special to me and it too deserved to be given recognition.

"Ryoma?" I turned to my right with a nod.

"Kaa-san." This presence was different from the one I had felt earlier.

"Do you have an aversion to clothes?" I turned to face her. I wasn't confused by her question. It was actually very funny. I sighed out a slight chuckle.

"I just sleep with less clothes and I got used to walking around like this." I shrugged my right shoulder, as she giggled.

"Your used to walking around half-naked in a house full of boys?" I opened my mouth with a smile as I rethought her words. I closed my mouth immediately as my nose flared. Apparently both my parent's are hentai.

"Do I have to check your room for magazines Kaa-san?" I laughed as her eyes went wide.

"That's disgusting."

"Kaa-san."

"At least put this on." I looked at the object in her hands and I think I just heard the world laughing at me. I turned down the flames and turned to face my mother. Draping my right arm over my body and placing my left above it, putting my thumb against my chin.

"Is this a joke?" I looked around the room intently, trying to find the gla-

"What are you looking for?"

"Hidden cameras. I'm being punked right?"

"Ryoma. I just want you to cover up. So wear my apron. Please." I looked at her intently. Trying to gauge whether or not she was serious. It didn't look that bad. It actually looked like it would at least cover my frozen nip-

"Put it on." I walked forward and ducked my head as she tied her pink, fluffy apron around my neck. I turned around as she tied it around my back. Even I could feel my own pout. It was pink and fluffy. It was feather light but sturdy.

"What time is it Kaa-san?" I watched as her cheeks turned pink. Honestly I don't even want to know what she was thinking. Because whatever it was, it was obvious it would put my oyaji's mind to shame.

I sighed as I finished the last bit of food. I began to wonder what sweets I should make.

"Bye Ryoma." She waved as she ran out of the kitchen.

Sanada Pov-during Ryoma POV

I truly loved waking up to this. The everlasting smile, the gentle smile, the haughty smile, and the softened corners of the lips-it wasn't entirely a smile but it was as close to one we would ever see.

I softly released my hold on my lovers and allowed a soft smile that no one would see.

If I huried now, I could get a little exersize in the morning.

I glanced at the clock behind me as I walked out the door.

Four a.m., honestly I should learn how to sleep later. I'm starting to wonder if my inner clock was made to ring just before my lovers wake up. It allowed me a few moments of much needed me time. I'm not saying I dislike my lovers, more like their eccentricities need preparation.

I just need some water.

I wonder if Kuni realizes what our lovers are doing?

At first I didn't notice with Syuu but it was kind of hard to miss with Sei. *Sigh* If Sei gets his way then...we'll be welcoming a sixth member. And he usually gets his way.

*Sigh* I think I need some aspirin.

It wasn't that I disliked the boy. It was just...I don't know him. I just...I can see Syuu's attachment to him, and then after that tryst with Akaya. Well it seems like the boy has gained another admirer. I don't know where Kei stands with the boy but I can't see myself falling for the b-

Whoa! What is he doing? I crouched behind a couch and gazed at the still figure beside the window. His face seems so peaceful. I looked at his stance my eyes trailing him from the floor to his face.

His feet were firmly planted against the carpeted floor.

My eyes widened as I realized what he was doing. He was so relaxed. I remember the first time I had attempted this I was so concentrated, I failed at it. But he seems so at ease.

The rising sun illuminated his glistening form. I wonder how long he's been here.

I backed up as I saw him guiding his hand across his body. I wonder if it hurts. I've never once seen him complain.

Even when Akaya hit him across his left arm. We all heard the crack and yet the boy continued with the game.

I wonder when he woke up, or even how many pills he took before he fell asleep, because after dinner no-one had seen him.

At first I thought it was because of Sei and Syuu. *Sigh* Was the wasabi really necesary? Poor Akaya, but Ryoma looked at Syuu, and he NODDED. Yes nodded, he acknowledged Syuu's sadistic actions against his best friend and smirked. There aren't many that could stand Syuu's sadism or better yet Syuu and Sei's combined. In fact, to my knowledge, there were only three.

My eyes trailed the serene man once more. It was confounding to find another side of the boy. He was truly an enchanting person. The more I see of him, the more I find myself in line with the thoughts of Syuu and Sei. The question is whether or not I want to jump on the band wagon, because obviously this is going to happen.

Can I see myself with him?

I watched as his mother put the pink apron over his head. That pout graced his lips. It was more stubborn than Kei's, more innocent than Syuu, less than the dominance of Kuni and a tint of obediance that Sei tried to exude.

Yes... I could. He was beautiful.

Now I just need to get Kuni. I turned on my heel. When a hand rested on my shoulder. I didn't dare turn around. I felt my face growing redder and redder.

I'm a stalker!

I listened as muffled giggles. "It's o.k. Sanada-kun. I don't think Ryoma has realized your presence. Though I would be careful, he probably knows someone was watching him. Just, take care of him." I felt her hand squeeze my shoulder slightly, and then she was gone.

I continued walking down the hallway. She want's me to take care of him. Did she realize what I think **I **realized?

"Gen." I grunted lost in thought. A hand crept onto my shoulder stopping me. Only then did I register the person in front of me.

Omniscient POV-

"Kunimitsu, Ryoma, he..." Gen pointed behind himself towards the kitchen. He was unable to form words. His eyes were wide and his mind seemed distant.

"What is it?" Kuni frowned. Gen's eyes speared themselves to Tezuka's feet. He was afraid to voice what he and his two other lovers are currently feeling.

"I think... I might have...fallen for...him." Gen chanced a look at his lover, and found a soft smile on his lips.

He was staring in the direction Gen had pointed.

It was a rare sight but whenever he thought of the boy. It was like his heart swelled to the poit that it wanted to burst. He was exciting and...special.

"Kunimitsu?" His hazel eyes landed on Gen once more and his eyes softened at the sight of his distressed lover. He too had fallen for the boy. The moment he had seen him play was the begining of his fall.

"Aa, I wasn't the only one?" They both slowly walked to the kitchen and peered in looking for the Prince.

Gen frowned as the boy was no where to be seen. He looked around at the impressive scale of food. The thing that caught their eyes were the fifty serving sized double chocolate pudding pies, with white chocolate truffles. They peered behind the pile and smiled at the sight that greeted them.

Ryoma sat in a crouched position a book in his hand as his head lolled to the side. His mouth open in an adorable 'o' shape. His eyes were half-lidded as he fought his weariness.

Ryoma was intent on reading this, he needed to. He felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and beneath his knees. He frowned as the ground left him, but lost the strength to argue.

"What are you reading?" Kunimitsu was truly curious. It was nice to find another avid reader. He peered at the book but Ryoma clutched it in an angle that made it impossible to read.

"Do you usually wake up this early?" It was a deep voice. One Ryoma wasn't accustomed to hearing, ad yet he knew who it was instantly. He didn't recognize the arms that held him, but he felt safe. He knew that it was the same presence he had felt earlier and his body relaxed into the hold.

The safety. It was warm and inviting, he leaned his head into the crook of Sanada's neck, and smiled as he shivered.

Sanada held him in his arms and looked at Kuni through the corner of his eyes. Wary of himself. He knew that shiver wasn't unnoticeable. Actually it was insanely obvious. But a soft smile played along the corners of his firm lips. His eyes were hidden behid the glare of his glasses, but he could see the man's happiness.

Ryoma grunted in agreement and listened as another grunt was responded.

Sanada's lips quirked at Kuni and knew his lovers monosyllabic grunts. To think they had found another who could appreciate the limelight of certain ways of communication.

Ryoma's smile growing larger by the second. He could feel his body jostle with each step and felt as he walked through the doorframe.

His eyes blinking open as he felt a soothing hand on his back. It wasn't intrusive but welcoming. It was soft and feeling that came with it-it made his mouth water. It was a hand he wanted to feel. It was comforting. Eventhough it was entirely foreign.

"You both leave for over two hours and come back with a kitten." His eyebrows scrunched at the choice in words, and yawned loudly.

"I'm not a neko-chan." He mumbled and felt the soft welcoming embrace of a comforter. He snuggled into the warmth.

"Where's Kei?" Gen asked quietly as he gazed at the sleeping form on their bed.

"Shower." Syuu chucked as he watched Ryoma flipping on the bed searching for something to hug. He resolved himself with hugging a book. It was picture perfect in fact.(A/n- Syuu better send me a couple copies XP)

"Monkey king." (A/N- I don't think it's necessary to say everyone stared at him because obviously they were all already looking at him.)

At this point Ryoma was a having an intense moment in his dream when the words left his mouth. (tsk tsk dirty minds- shall we take a look into his dream?)

_Dream_

_"Monkey King! Give it back!" Four year old Ryoma chased a six year old around his house. They ran in circles until the youngest collapsed._

_"Okaa-san, Kei won't give it back." His voice was so low, as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. His mouth fell into a painful pout._

_Kei walked closer with a frown on his face. He didn't mean to hurt his feelings he just wanted to play with him. He looked around at where he had led him, the tennis courts. _

_"Here Ryo-chan." He thrust the racket back into the waiting hands of Ryoma, and turned away forcing down a fierce blush._

_Ryoma looked back at the older boy with a grimace and his eyebrows mashed together in confusion. He watched Kei intently, watching him shuffle his feet, kicking loose pebbles, not daring to meet his eys._

_Ryoma smiled at the sight and gripped the racket tighter across his chest. "Play me, Monkey k- Kei."_

_Exit dream_

(A/N- Tsk tsk, Seeeeee wasn't that a nice dream and not at all perverted, but keep in mind the four people watching him, CAN'T peek into his dream. XP)

"What did he just say?" All eyes turned to the shell shocked Keigo in the doorframe, wet with a towel around his waist.

Ryoma bolted upward like he had been tasered. He looked around himself silently. His eyes grew wider and wider as he noticed the five men around him.

"Should I know how I got here?" He stood quickly and his face morphed into one of impassivity. He all but ran from the room. It was a speed that would put road runner to shame.

"Che, Gomen." Bumping into the shocked diva on his way out.

-time skip -

The day seemed quiet except for loud bangs coming from the direction of a certain princes room. So naturally the people in the house, being the good natured people that they are decided to SNOOP.

"Kind of makes me feel like I'm a ninja." Momo crept closer to the door.

Eiji was bouncing around the group singing, "OMG (gee), You can't see me (me). I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?). I am unseen, you can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja." Eiji glomps Momo, and hangs around his neck.

"Momo-chan?"

"Right, aherm.." He puffs out his chest.

"Hey, you can't see me. Am I a bird or am I a tree? What's flying so high in the air (air)? I'm a ninja don't stare (stare). Fast like the witch is Blair (Blair). I bet you don't even care. Here I go, there I go, this is my song. Being a ninja, you gotta be strong. Most of us found in Hong Kong. Where is my automobile now Dong? Catching everything with my chopstick. Making loud noises with every hit. Moving unseen, so fast, so quick. I bet you wish you had all my tricks. OMG be a ninja like me." Momo waved his arms around as he jumped from wall to wall with Eiji clinging to his back. Presenting Backpack Eiji; warnings may include lack of oxygen.

"Baka Momoshiri."

"Are you talking to me Mamushi?"

"Of course, because you are the only baka that exists."

"Teme."

"Momo, Kaido stop now. Your going to get hurt."

"Twenty laps."

"But it's snowing Buchou."

"Fifty laps."

"What about Eiji?" Tezuka turned to send Eiji too but...he was missing. He looked at Fuji and only a tint of red could be seen behind his.

"That's not funny Syuu."

"What's not funny?" He inched farther down the hallway with Eiji Backpack. His smile seemed to grow as Tezuka pulled of his glasses. He released his best friend.

"Run now Eijiko." Fuji opened his eyes and Eiji jumped off his back, and hightailed it.

"Eeep." Only a blur of red was seen. Fuji chuckled as Tezuka put back on the glasses.

"Your very kind Kuni."

"I have no idea what your talking about, I needed to clean my glasses." He spoke quietly as they all drew nearer to the room.

"Aka-chan, your doing it wrong."

"I didn't know there was a right way to do this."

"Well now you know. First of all your grip is too slack. You need to grip it tighter."

"Like **this**." Akaya grunted as he gripped it tighter. Yutta clutched the hem of his shirt. Syuu and Sei's fists clenched. Kei's eyes flashed around the hallway.

"*Sigh* Yes!, Now just move this hand to the base. Don't squeeze to hard. Just like a little carress. "Ok, better?"

"Perfect."

"Now move this hand up and down, so you get the feel for the stick."

(A/N-If you haven't figured out what they are talking about yet. You're probably not going to. XD until the convo is over- or maybe your minds are too innocent. Hmmm, I doubt that.)

"I can't Ryoma it's too hard."

"There, look. There's white stuff right there. Put it on your hands. It should make it easier to slide your hands around the stick."

"Wow, it's so much easier."

"Aka! N- no! You made me spill the white stuff everywhere." -_-

"How is it my fault? You're the one that tried to grip my stick all I did was push you over the edge."

"Well at least it's my turn now. You sit down there, and watch me work."

"O.k. I can't listen to this anymore." Fuji burst into the bedroom and couldn't find them.

"Aka, you made me sink your ball!" They could hear Ryoma stomping his foot. They followed an enraged Fuji and threw aside the double doors. The room was covered in talcom powder. Kirihara sat on the couch. While Ryoma stood in front of him with a large stick in his hands. The center of the room was covered by a giant pool table.

"Hey Yukimura! Your his Buchou right? Has he always been this bad at pool?" Ryoma looked up. Unsurprised by the mass of teenage men in his bedroom.

Yutta blinked as he looked around the room and Ryoma smirked. He watched as Yutta sat beside Akaya. He gave Ryoma a slight nod of aknowledgement.

"You have a pool table in your room." -_-

"Of course." XD

"That's what you guys were doing right now?" -_-

"Yes, what did you think we were doing?" Ryoma spoke with an impassive voice, but in his eyes the mischieviousness could not be missed. n_n

"Oh thank Kami!" Oishi sank into the seat beside Akaya. Who tilted his head curiously towards his sempai-tachi.

"Saa, I wonder." He chuckled as he stared at Ryoma's smirk. "How long did you know we were out there."

"I have no idea what your talking about."

Ryoma grabbed four lidocaine and placed it gently on his tongue, before swallowing the pungent taste. He had to admit the taste was starting to grow on him. He needs to change the pain medication.

"OMG (gee), You can't see me (me). I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?)." He walked around his room singing the song quietly, as everyone in the room froze.

"Hey were dressed in black. Just like emo's except for the fact, we don't stab ourselves, we stab your back. It's just our way to sneak attack. We see you coming cuz we have wall hacks. Don't come near us or we'll give you a slap. And no sense in running cuz we set up a trap. Here comes the slow motion..c-c-c-crap!" He bent backwards arms splaying outward in a slow motion dodge. Eiji jumped into the room. And glomped Ryoma. Alas the epic return of the Backpack Eiji.

"Run like me. Hide like me. Don't forget your fatality. Dance like a ninja in the club. Eventhough you look like a scrub. Watch this vid learn something rare (rare). This move looks like a square (square). Just throw you hands in the air (air)." Eiji ran around the room screaming the lyrics with his hands over his head waving them around. Ryoma shut his mouth as soon as Eiji interuppted.

"That wasn't fair Neko." Ryoma stomped his foot.

"Did you really just do that? I thought poeple only did that in movies." Sei laughed as Ryoma directed his pout at Sei. Sei was happy, and internally squeeling at the sight.

"Sorry Ochibi!" He grabbed Ryoma around the neck ad swung his legs around the youngers waist.

Ryoma otherwise ignored him and glared at them all, with a grimace, as he sang.

He felt compelled to sing.

"Follow me do the ninja glare! OMG (gee), You can't see me (me). I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?). I am unseen, you can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja." He look behind himself at Eiji and they both sang the last verse. Everyone seemed to be too embarassed to speak. So did he intentionally choose those words?(a/n- I'll leave that to your imaginative minds)

"OMG (gee), You can't see me (me). I'm blending in just like a pine tree (tree?). I am unseen, you can't see me cuz I'm a ninja, nin, ninja, ninja, nin, ninja. "

"Well that was fun." Ryoma looked around the room and almost cringed at the looks he was recieving from five in particular. _'Is it possible they like me even more than they had before?'_

"So you heard Eiji sing this song outside." Ryoma gave Tezuka the best I-didn't-do-it look, and Tezuka pushed his glasses up higher and turned away from him. A light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Definently fun." Ryoma ran out of the room.

-Time skip-

Ryoma POV

This is unravaling fast now. I need to get them off my back until the mission is done. I need a diversion but how. What can I do?

I can't be in a relationship. It's unethical. It will- what would happen? I would be taken off the mission, and I need to protect them. Now that I know them. I can't do anything that will jeapordize them.

Aha! I know what I can do. Hopefully it will last. If not I am totally screwed.

I dialed an all too familiar number and listened as a soft voice answered.

"M-M-Moshi, Mo-oshi." I sighed as the poor girl stuttered. I figured it would be best to be blunt. Especially considering I would be attending Seigaku.

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

_A/n-

Oh grab torch and pitchforks.

Doesn't that bother you?

Sorry I just saw Shrek.

Anyway...Ooooo cliffie. The more reviews, the faster I'll update. The leverage my sister had over me has now dissappeared. Since she can just swipe my laptop and scroll through all my rough drafts and READ THEM! She's so evil! But now since I have no knife at my throat(And yes I am serious), I think I'll update slower. Maybe like once every two weeks. Depends on the amount of reviews, cuz I'm an a** like that.

So people *put's on thinking cap*- Who's the called person?

-Is there something brewing between the left hand killer and the second year ace.

-Is Yumiko really lesbian, and who is her lover, does she know of her affiliation with Ryoma?

-If so how does Yumiko know Ryoma?

-While I'm at it how does Yutta know Ryoma?

...Hmm...*taps chin thoughtfully*...maybe there are more operatives than you think. ^_^

Also I will be updating another chapter later on today or early tommorow as well as two chapters each for 'Withered Heart' and 'Reign of Blood'


	6. Operatives

-My updates might be sporadic- my laptop got fu**** so I sent it to get fixed. My chapters are coming to you from the niceness( I bribed her -_-) of my sisters heart. Consequently my original version for this chapter is coming to you from memory. So sorry. I was hoping it would be a two-day fix, but it seems my laptop will be incognito for about three weeks.

P.s. I just realized- after reading chapter 3 I put shiraishi instead of oshitari...I call that a slow moment. If you see any mistakes, can u tell me? Thanx XD

Enjoy and review XP

Operatives

Ryoma POV

"Ryuuzaki-chan?" Wait, was that a thump? I think I just heard her pass out. Yup she passed out. Damn.

"Ryuuzaki get up now!"

"Hai captain." I can almost feel her salute. I smirked as she spoke. It's always fun to mess with her.

"You realize I'm gay right?" Her skeptiscism was much appreciated. Much like my sarcasm was. I sighed.

"You realize **I'm** gay right?" I gave a dry chuckle. Silence. Amazing. "Well at least the stutter is gone." That seemed to snap her out of whatever stupor she had been in.

"Sometimes I think you took a scary amount of pleasure in my mission." I smirked as she scowled.

"But a stuttering schoolgirl is so much more better than the sadistic one we know and love." I smirked as I spoke.

It was such a tempting conversation. Sakuno was one of four girls that I would ever love, and talking to her was a little refreshing.

"Whatever captain. So you want me to date you. Why?" All business.

"Atobe, Yukimura, Tezuka, Sanada, and Fuji." She gigled, and I resisted the urge to throw my phone. It was hard enough to put it together the first time I threw it.

"I understand, but your telling Yumi. She'll take it better coming from her captain."

"Che. Like she doesn't know we've already-"

"Shut up Ryoma!" Click. She hung up on me. I chuckled as I pulled the phone away from my face.

-Time Skip-

"Ryoma, are you ok? You look a little... off." Blond hair and sunny disposition. Kevin.

My spaced out look must really be something to look at because he stopped walking, turned around and is now gazing at me intently.

It's not a lovey dovey look, more of a sick puppy look, with me being the puppy. I was about to smack him for jumping in my face like that, but I thought better of it.

"Just peachy, Kevin." His face is probably a centimeter away from my own.

Those blasted sunglasses are glinting against the sunlight. His white teeth gleaming, reminding me of the possibility that he could be a vampire.

I don't exactly believe in vampires but the sheer size of his teeth would make you second guess.

Sadly that idea get's shot down even before it's had a chance to bloom. T-T

Why? Because of one reason. Kevin loves sunlight. He basks in the light of the sun, not in a superman way.

He just loves his vitamin d. You would think he gets enough milk for that. When you factor in the amount of noise coming from his bedroom. It is safe to assume he's not a juice man but a 'Got Milk' man.

I'm just so happy I never see that milk moustache. I don't think I would be able to look Ryoga and Kevin in the face.

I hate the sunlight. It makes me want to crawl into a corner and sleep. I don't hate the sunlight because of the heat or the sweatiness, but more of the feeling. It makes me tired. Therefore sleepy. In which case I magically get the ability to sleep anywhere my body can get comfortable. Like a cat.

But...It's snowing. There is snow on the floor, with a deadly amount of ice. I am swaddled in a winter jacket, pink earmuffs because (Ryoga thought it would be funny) I was too cold, and a white scarf.

Why am I here? Because I was forced. That and I'm the one in charge of the meeting. I looked at Kevin with a scowl, and found his eyes moving frantically between my brother and I. He looks like a tattle-tale that's trying to figure out if mom (Ryoga) saw what his brother(me) just did.

I grabbed his ear and pulled his face to mine. I whispered as the white boy turned a very noticeable shade of red.

"Kevin can we hurry up. I want to see my girlfriends." I drenched the words in as much sarcasm as I could muster without sounding like I care.

I sped up the pace ignoring Ryoga and Kevin.

Sunlight sucks but the priveledge to mess with them is amazing and eternally worth it. I kept walking as the volume of their bickering, over Kevin's face and Ryoga's jibes, escalated.

I think I might be addicted. Not to Kevin but to the pills. I realized that my intake has been steadily increasing. I'm not exactly sure if I should be panicking, but I stopped taking them.

I can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

I stopped taking them...as in, this morning was my last dosage. I should take another one in *glances at watch* ...um thirty minutes ago. :"(

I mean my arm doesn't hurt exactly, it's just like a light throbbing.

It's getting kind of hot.

I feel a little itchy.

My eye is twitching.

Well this is bad.

Oh My Kami-sama!

I'm in WITHDRAWAL!

It was a mental scream, but it left me reeling. I think I'm addicted. What am I going to do about my pain no, no, no, no, n-

What was that?

I shifted my ears taking in the noises around me.

I think I have the attention span of a baby. No wonder everyone treats me like a child.

There's the noise again. I pause and shut my eyes, listening to all around me. I feel two bodies bump into me.

"Come on Ryoma. Don't you want to see your girlfriends?"

"Yeah Ryo. Lets go."

Five people have been going in the same direction as us for the past two- Now that I think about it, that sounds wrong.

They just happen to be going in the same direction as us for the past two blocks.

I glanced backward and slowed down my pace. I realized the group number had died down, now only two were behind us. It normally would have given me a sense of relief, but I knew they were not school kids. Nor were they backing down.

I couldn't rid myself of this feeling. These five were planning something. It was such an errant thought but within that thought held the fear of killing. If they were after us, they planned to kill.

I clenched my teeth as I heard the missing three huffing around the corner.

Their trying to sneak up on us. My eyes found the source of the noise habitually.

It was easy to realize we were being followed.

"Hey Ryoma! Have you ever had that feeling that someone was watching you?" I smiled inwardly. I was glad he caught on.

I ran forward. We were two houses away. We can't show off our extensive knowledge of everything combat related, or we might as well be blowing our cover.

I could hear their footsteps increase in time with us.

We were now one house away. Now we have to agree on a course of action.

I think it would be better to ignore the presence and head straight to the meeting.

I listened as the footsteps got closer. Well, it seem's like they have other plans.

Two hands rested on my shoulder, and I refrained from tossing them judo style- to the ground adding in a drop kick for good measure (like a nice double-tap, on zombies.).

I turned around and recoiled as any sixteen year old would do. I latched onto my big brother. My head burying into the back of his shoulder.

"Perverts!" I stared at two men in their mid twenties. Very light skinned, they could even be described as pale. Their eyes were a similiar shade of grey, and the smiles they wore were frightening to say the least.

I pressed my back up against the gate, consequently pushing the button to the intercom as three more guys came around the corner.

Ryoga turned around as I latched onto him. His face passive but growing in mock anger at my words. He knew immediatly that these men were no good.

However I had waited for them to make the first move, which they did. So when I said perverts it gave Ryoga and Kevin the right-of-way to pummel these guys without breaking cover.

"Are you touching my chibisuke?" Ryoga cracked his knuckles with an intense frown. I knew he was schooling his face, inside he was probably laughing maniacally. Damn baka.

I felt very wary and I knew something was wrong.

"Ryoma Echizen, Takeuchi heir. We never expected you to came back. So imagine our surprise, when we find you enrolled at Seigaku."

"Who are you?"

"Just the people hired to kill you."

The first guy, reached into his pocket, pulling out a gun. He turned to me. I backed further into the gate as it opened.

My body fell backward as a bang sounded. It was shocking and loud. It was an intense moment of pain and I would rather face the brick wall a hundred times over.

Three men ran out beside Ryoga and Kevin. It was such a blissful sight.

I braced for more pain that never came. I gabbed my gun, as I fell backward and shot the man in his groin. He doubled over in pain,and suddenly everyone was in motion.

My mind struggled to keep up. I can't focus on anything. I feel scattered. Red fills my vision, as my eyes wander to my hands. My first fear was that they got shot.

My eyes shot upward. I watched as Kevin tackled the man with the gun; his blond head spearing the man's chest. While Ryoga leap-frogged over Kevin; launching his fist into the face of another. Cracking his nose in the process.

Akaya was a blaze of fury as his arms whipped out each fist landing with uneering precision, like the eye of a tornado.

Oshi lunged at the fourth, knocking him to the ground as the man pulled out a gun. He unsheathed a knife with practiced ease and launched it at the man's jugular. It flew through the air with such a grace. He watched with a grimace as the man fell to the ground.

The fifth one lunged at me, only to be met with a kick to the abdomen. Yutta grabbed the man, bending him over his knee. He cracked his neck in a quick fluid motion with a solid smile as the man crumpled to the ground.

I shivered as I remembered his brother. That smile was condemning. The things the Fuji's do for family. It was honorable.

I breathed out a sigh of relief as I realized none were shot, just me. I felt my body sag. I looked up into the smiling face of my two girlfriends.

I can't control myself. I feel a little...tired. Yeah tired.

I felt warm hands wrap around my body.

"Ryoma!" I was shot. I looked down and I could feel it. It was like getting punched, except you could feel your insides getting torn.

When I looked back up the five were on the ground, and I was bleeding. It didn't hurt it was just.

Yu and Aka grabbed me, carrying me into the house. I could hear Oshi on the phone.

"We need a clean up at Operatives- Fuji Yumiko/Yutta's house. Now. Five assailants have made an attempt on the life of the heirs of the Takeuchi fortune."

"Is Ryoma o.k.?" I listened as Sia spoke loudly through the phone, I could hear her voice escalating in fear.

"I'm fine Si, don't worry." I yelled as I was carried through the threshold. Oshi and Ryoga grimaced and I'm sure if I had seen Sia's face, it would be similiar.

"Get him inside." Sia screeched through the phone. Normal people might have passed out already. But I guess I'm not no-

-Omniscient Pov-

"Crap, he passed out." Yutta smacked his boyfriend over the head.

"That's a good thing baka. We don't want him to feel pain." Aka rubbed his head as he glared at thefive crumpled forms outside. The people who were responsible for this. Yumi ran into the house setting up the area for the bleeding captain.

Oshi walked into the room with Sia on speaker.

"How's Ryoma?" Oshi spoke quietly with the phone outstretched.

Sakuno looked up with a pained look at the words. She had her hands elbow deep in her former lovers blood. The bullet made a soft clank as she dropped it into a glass bowl. She rolled up her sleeves and washed her hands as Yumi took over.

"Si?" She spoke quietly. Her voice was void of any emotion. Sakuno walked forward grabbing the phone from the composed man.

"Saku, Is he o.k?" She sighed through the phone as Saku gave a shuttered breath.

"Ryo looks fine, he's had worse."

"Well give him pain meds and knock him out." Ryoga fidgeted beside his brother. He spoke quickly, his eyes never leaving his brothers form.

"Yeah does he still have that vicodine, that he used on his arm?" Yutta walked closer checking Ryoma's pockets for the small bottle. He undid the lid pulling out four, while his sister doused the wound in alcohol. She continued closing it.

It was surprising Ryoma didn't move, they all thought he was knocked out. But noone noticed the tightly clenched fists. She wrapped his abdomen tightly as the man 'slept'.

Kevin grabbed the pills out of Yutta's hand. He came forward propping Ryoma's head up.

"No~." It was a sigh that had turned all eyes to the youngest captain.

"He's sleeping, give him the pills Kevin." Yumi spoke in a steely voice.

Ryoma's eyes opened lazily. His golden eyes glaring as he sat up.

They gawked as their captain lifted his body.

"Why won't you take these pills Ryoma?" The couch shifted asYumiko and Sakuno sat on either side of him.

His face turned downward as everyone stared at their obviously in pain friend. He mumbled quietly, but all grimaces of worry turned into smiles immediately.

"Would you care to repeat that?" His gaze turned to Sakuno with a scowl as he took in her sadistically happy expression. He's pretty positive, her dating Yumi, has had a negative effect on her once kind outlook. Or it could be the fact that she was trained as an assasin for the past five years. Yeah it could be that, but I'm betting on the latter.

"I said, I think I'm addicted." He frowned as theyburst into fits of laughte.

"Stop laughing at me! Or I will kill all of you." He spoke so quietly that all voices halted.

"Are you serious, Ryo?" Yutta looked at his captain with a slight grimace.

"Himetsu." Ryoma smirked as he tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch.


	7. Presents

Presents

Ryoma POV

_Flashback/ Dream_

_"It's fine I'll deal with it." I stood prepared to walk away. I can feel myself getting more and more annoyed. These meetings always feel slightly medieval, like the knights of the round table. And they make the mission sound like it's so hard._

_"Let me come with you Ryoma." Her voice was soft, I recognized it immediately, and I didn't hesitate._

_"Of course Sia." I could see Yusei twitching beside her. _

_I pinched the bridge of my nose as Tamaki and Yuhei giggled next to each other. Honestly. This night just spelled trouble._

_"Thanks Ryo-chan!" She jumped from the table and wrapped both of her arms around my right arm. Her hands entwining my right hand. I fought down a blush as she pressed her body against mine. _

_"Sure." I smiled briefly down at her as the pencil Yusei held snapped in two. _

_His chair scraped against the floor as he prepared to launch his body at mine. I peered behind her head as Yuhei collided with Yusei. The twins rolled around on the floor with Tamaki giggling at the sight of the now shirtless brothers. How they got shirtless was beyond me. _

_What is Tamaki doing? He bounced around the rumble snapping pictures, giggling maniacally. I shook my head forlornly as blood dripped down his nose. What a pervert. I stifled a chuckle, while walking to my car. _

_I held the passenger side door open for Sia._

_"Aren't you the gentlemen." I smirked as she slid in._

_"Always Sia." My teeth gleamed in happiness._

_I strolled around the front of my car. Smirking at the flabbergasted look on Yusei's face, while I slid into my seat. I started the engine in a single fluid motion, while clicking my seatbelt. I settled in as I turned the car around. I gripped the folder and watched as Sia shifted in her seat. Before she could speak I flopped the paperwork into her waiting hands._

_I always feel an odd sense of calm come over me before a mission. My face smoothed, as I stared at the road._

_"So there's five men, and we are to detain not kill." There was an odd hesitation in her voice as her eyes continued roaming through the contents of the manila folder._

_"Hn. That's good right?" I peered at her through the corner of my eyes. They were piercing as she bit her lower lip._

_"They have no regard for life." I understand now. "They've killed over a hundred people...each. They don't deserve to live."_

_"That's not our decision Sia, we follow orders." I spoke quietly, my eyes never leaving the night sky in front of me. I turned off the light's as we turned onto a dirt road._

_"I know Ryoma." Her voice lost it's thirst for vengeance, but her grip on the folder never slackened. I wonder what she's thinking._

_"Were here Sia." Her head snapped up quickly, as she took in her surroundings._

_We were near an abandoned warehouse. The area, for at least a mile in diameter, remained deserted. It seemed to be completly devoid of life, a nice place for people trying to hide from civilized society. _

_I watched as Sia's baby face lost it's childish innocence. I leaned over her body, reaching for the bag at her feet._

_"Here." I tossed her a set of binoculars and kept a pair for myself._

_"It's odd." She spoke quickly. Only when she spoke did I realize I hadn't even looked through the lens. I was too busy watching her._

_"Hmm?" I shifted better to watch her face. Her eyes brightened in confusion._

_"No security." Well that is odd. I turned away from her, putting the binoculars up to my eyes. Must be her vantage point. I frowned._

_"Not quite Sia, I can see at least four perimeter bombs, ten guard dogs, and trip wire every twenty feet. It also seems like one of the five remains on the perimeter while the other four are scattered within the building."_

_"Show off." She muttered quietly as she lowered her binoculars._

_"Are you suggesting I'm showing off to you? That's awfully conceited, and you call me egotistical." I smirked. " Although, I'm not showing off if you already know how awesome I am." I turned my head to face her and winked as she blushed. She punched my right arm playfully._

_"Mou Ryo. Don't make fun of me." I grinned, clutching my right arm in mock pain._

_"That hurt Sia." I sniffled which was quickly outdone by the everlasting smile marring my face._

_"Yeah all I hurt was your ego." She rolled her eyes as she began pulling out guns. Making sure each one was loaded. _

_"I like a girl who can handle her guns." She smiled and tilted her head to the side._

_"I thought you liked guys who could handle your gun."_

_"Sia such words coming from an innocent mind."_

_"Innocent my ass Ryoma. I'm older than you."_

_"I like older women...much more...mature." Maybe I should've said experienced._

_"How's Saku and Yumi?" I smirked._

_"Bored without me."_

_"Overconfident." She stuck her tongue out at me, it was cute. It made me want topinch her nose._

_"I prefer narcisistic." I smirked as she turned to face me with a matching smirk._

_"Do you spend hours fantasizing about yourself?" Her head tilted as the words left her mouth. Her eyes wide in humor. I placed my hand over my chin. I stroked a fake goatie, as I seemingly lost myself in thought._

_"With various people...women and men." I spoke matter-of-factly nodding my head consenting to my own words. Her jaw nearly dropped as I spoke._

_"Your bisexual? Why didn't you tell Yumi or Saku?" I smiled at her words as I remembered a wonderfully eventful night with both of my closest friends._

_"Trust me, they know." I waggled my eyebrows suggestfully._

_"So you've had sex with them?" Her voice was slightly more subdued than before. She was trying to grasp the words I had said._

_"I don't kiss and tell." I watched her expression carefully. She seemed almost angry._

_"Hmm." She grabbed a gun roughly, loading in a round of trainquilizer darts. Definently angry. My my...is my precious Sia jealous? I felt the cheshire grin spread across my lips._

_"Why so many Si? The better to kill them with?" I smirked as I grabbed a single pistol and five pairs of handcuffs. I rifled through the glove compartment, putting in my badge and identification._

_"Shut up Ry." I chuckled quietly as I opened the door._

_"Ok, Ok...you check out the perimeter and take out the blond and I'll take care of the other four." I smirked as she pouted. "Don't pout Sia. As much as I love your pout. We have work to do." I clicked the pistol, reloading it quickly. I heard her shuffle behind me and knew she got scared. Her steps were hesitant and her breathing slowed. I listened as she fiddled with her weapons, loading and reloading._

_I shouldn't have let her read the profile. Now that she's read it, it's like a flag goes up in her mind. She see's all people seperated into two categories. 'Good' and 'Bad', there is no gray area. Eventhough the orders are not to kill, I'm not exactly sure if that'll matter when she see's the guy. Like most of the agent's she's here because she has no other family._

_Her family was what in her terms would be called a wasteful death. It was one that didn't need to happen, shouldn't have happened and if a few good samaritans existed. It might not have happened. Her mother and father were stabbed to death right in front of her, also in front of at least fifty bystanders. All of which chose to do nothing._

_As they tried to get away she took it upon herself to do something. She ran in front of the getaway car, and it hit her. She succesfully stopped them, at the cost of her own body. She had been sedated for months as she recovered and when she awoke. She was in camp, a new, willing agent. She worked hard and dilligently. She strived to protect others. Proving herself to be a truly remarkable person._

_I reached behind my body squeezing her shoulder, in a reassuring way._

_"Umm what are you doing?" Her shoulder is kind of squishy. Oh no! It's round too. It's not her shoulder. T-T_

_"Hmm?" It came out like a squeek. I turned backward slowly and froze._

_"I-I-I"_

_"Can you move your hand please?" Her face was beet red. *Eeep* I pulled it back quickly like it had been electrified._

_"Aherm, Sorry, I didn't...let's not talk about this." I turned away. My eyes glued to the ground. I have been with girls, two to be exact, but I don't exactly see Sia that way. I mean, I flirt with her. But-but..._

_"Ditto, you perv." Great, now I'm a pervert. T-T_

_I fell to the ground clutching my head, as a storm cloud formed over my head. Try to help a girl and this is what I get. Just agree with angry women. If I have learned anything from Yumi and Saku...just agree._

_"O.k." I took in a deep breath and stood calmly. I walked off to the right as she walked to the left._

_"Can you hear me Sia?" I spoke tentatively into the mic piece._

_"Regrettably." She's still mad. _

_"That hurt's Sia." Well at least she feels better. Though not as I would have wanted. It seems all of her anger is going to be directed at me for the next few days. Yusei would be thrilled. It was a dry thought._

_I listened as Sia shot ten times. It was very muffled and I wouldn't have heard it, had these devices not been extra sensitive._

_"The dogs are no longer a problem." I smiled, as I heard her flinch slightly. It was a spaz against the mic._

_"Always the animal lover. Dart gun?" I heard her light giggle._

_"I can't harm a dog Ryo." It was said ruefully. I could imagine her face as she spoke. I watched as the trip wires fell, one by one like a row of dominoes._

_"Perimeter down. Just beware of the bombs."_

_"Of course...Hmm...Five minutes Sia, you're getting slow." I smirked as she huffed through the phone._

_"Shut up Ry, just go get those four already."_

_"What do you think I'm doing?" I whispered into the mic, as I hoped through the window. I snuck up behind the first guy._

_I grabbed his neck putting my left hand over his mouth. My right hand ran up his arm quickly, feeling the muscle. Fingers pausing against the pressure points in his neck. He fell to the ground quickly as I cuffed him to a pipe on the wall. I pulled out a syringe, bitting the cap off with my teeth. I stuck it into his neck, ensuring he would remained knocked out for a very long time._

_I climbed the stairs quietly, wary of my own footsteps. He was currently walking away from the staircase. His back facing me. I walked closer to him. I guess stalked would be more of an accurate depiction. My body froze as the floor beneath me squeeked. _

_He turned around quickly, the butt of his rifle narrowly missing my temple. I ducked low double punching his gut. He doubled over quickly. My left hand flew upward connecting painfully with his jaw. At least I think it would be painful considering how knocked out he is. I cuffed his hands together pulling out a second syringe, while stepping over his sprawled form._

_I walked further down a hallway and listened as two distinct voices spoke quietly. I squatted beside the door cataloguing the positions._

_"Now Sia." A large explosion sounded in the distance followed quickly by four more. As all the perimeter bombs exploded in succession. The two ran to the window, their backs to me. _

_I shot quickly and watchd as they collapsed. I reloaded the gun with bullets and ran into the room. Handcuffing them to a heater in the room. I looked out the window as a van revved in the distance._

_"I just need one clean shot." Sia's voice came quietly but determined. I put my hand over the earpiece, pushing it further in. I was trying to hear her better._

_"Sia what's going on?" I watched as she put herself in the way of the van as the fifth tried to get away. I broke the glass quickly as she shot the van repeatedly, with seemingly no effect. She shot until only clicks were heard. She now stood frozen, and I had to do something. _

_I couldn't just watch as the van speeds up. I launched myself out of the window. My body hit the van with the force of gravity, the weight pushing me down on one knee. I pulled my gun out and did one solid shot downward and I felt the van swerve._

_"Ahh dammit!" I opened his door, while he was distracted. Pushing a dart into his neck. I shoved him out the passenger door._

_I turned the steering wheel sharply to the right. Passing by Sia's shocked face. I tried pushing the breaks, but nothing happened. If I jump out of the car at this speed, I'll be splat against the brick wall. _

_I kicked the dash off. Pulling out my pocket knife. I stripped the wire. _

_I heard the engine shut off, but the van continued moving. The speed decreased, and I was almost thankful. I pushed my left arm into the steering wheel, bracing myself. Throwing the knife out the window. With my luck I could easily stab my own leg in the collision._

_"Ryoma!" I breathed in steadily and closed my eyes._

_"Don't wor-" The force of the crash knocked the wind out of my lungs. My right arm smashed through the windshield. I felt my left arm snap. It was the only reason my body didn't burst through the glass._

_"Ahh!" It was a choked half sob. I pulled back my right arm. Wary of the glass. Three fingers were broken. I opened my eyes as the pain flowed through my left arm. Blood gushed down, dripping from my fingertips. I swallowed, as I felt Sia next to me._

_"Ryoma, are you?"_

_"I'm fine Sia. Call a clean up. All five are darted; four inside the warehouse, one outside. All cuffed to grounded pipes."_

_"Hai!" I disentangled myself from the wheel, and staggered to the passenger side of my car. I chuckled as she ran up to me. Her face was hilariously worried._

_"I guess you've forgiven me." I gasped as I fought the darkness._

_"You're still a pervert... but your hand felt nice." I watched her blushed face and before I had a chance to respond, my mind shut down._

_End Flashback/Dream_

My body felt like a sand bag. I felt heavy, and groggy. I tried to sit up. When a nice cool hand touched my forehead.

"No you don't Ryoma." I opened one eye and glanced to my left at three girls.

_"_Yumi..." She smiled tranquilly, as she rung out a towel, placing it delicately over my forehead.

"You still have a fever Ry." I turned my head a liitle more taking in the braided hair. I smiled at the sight. She used to say, she wouldn't be caught dead wearing braids and yet there she is.

"Saku..." I felt a slender finger cover my lips.

"Shh Ryo, you've been asleep for a while. Rest." I smiled.

"Si... How long have you-?" I tried to sit up and chuckled painfully as shock ran across my abdomen from being shot.

"I got in about five minutes ago." She tilted her head to the side, as a blush formed on her cheeks. "Just long enough to hear you talking about me in your sleep."

I gulped, "It wasn't like-" Yumi leaned over me, Si leaned away from me and further into her chair. Sakuno smiled.

"We hope so, because us four would make the cutest quadruple." I blushed as they all giggled.

"Don't tease me." Every guys fantasy. Please don't tease me. T-T

"But we learned from the best." Sakuno continued chuckling. As I tried to stand. I pushed a shirt over my head.

"So I take it you four are aware of my guy problem." I spoke quickly and watched as their eyes widened.

"Why Ryo-chan, so blunt." Sakuno said with a smile of a true sadist.

What? I rethought my words. I felt my cheeks getting hotter.

"I don't have an issue with mini-Ryo...I meant about my five charges. They're going to rape me." I spoke bluntly.

"Ryoma I doubt Syuu will- nope he will." Why did she have to sound so gleeful. T-T

"Gee, thanks for the helpYumi."

"Anytime Ryo." Her eyes remained closed. I shuddered as her smile grew more.

"I need them to back off so I can protect them." I spoke through tight lips. I needed this conversation to get off my sexual preferences, and more on the mission.

"Well us three can be your girlfriends." Yumi spoke happily.

"Three girlfriends, and three bodyguards." Saku linked her arm with Yumi and laid her head on Yumi's shoulder.

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Says the guy who got shot." Sakuno spoke quietly, and I could feel her worry. Eventhough her voice came out sing songy. I needed to think of how to calm them. What do girls like? All three shuffled uneasily.

"Formality." I spoke quietly as I slid my arms through my jacket.

"Formality my ass Ryo, you're so reckless lately." I grabbed the door knob, about to open it.

"I'm not reckless. Come on lets go to the mall." Girls like the mall. As long as I have a couple thousand ready to spend.

"Ok. you're not reckless." Yumi brushed passed me.

"Definently not." Saku's hand slid across my cheek as she walked passed me.

"Nice boxers Ryoma. Smiley faces... cute." She ran her hand over my chest as she walked past me.

I looked down. I was about to walk outside...in my boxers. Definently not reckless.

-Time Skip-

The stares were annoying. Like a guy can't walk through the mall with three girls that are supposedly his girlfriends.

The three chattered happily in front of me. Sia in the center, Yumi on her right and Saku on her left. They looked truly beautiful. And right now they were heading into more clothes. I figure their personal bank could take a slight detour.

I slipped away while they giggled. Smiling as I slid into a jewelry shop. It was very quiet and serene. I pulled out my ID and placed it on the glass case.

"Echizen picking up four rings." The man behind the counter walked briskly away and returned with a box. I opened it and smiled. Their beautiful, even better than I pictured it when I ordered it.

"Thank you." The man behind the counter, bowed profusely.

"Of course Echizen-san." I chuckled lightly and left the room. I caught up with the girls easily enough. While leaning against the wall. I watched as they twirled showing off their clothes in the best of angles. Each one truly beautiful. I crossed my arms as Yumi called for me.

"Come on Ryoma." Chuckling lightly, I ran my fingers through my hair and walked up to them.

-Time skip-

I walked through the doors of my house, and met a flurry of motion. Suitcases littered the floor. All tennis regulars ran around the house. Eiji was jumping around with egg batter on his head. Niou was laughing maniacally. Wow even I could put two and two together. He paused and looked at me. My eyes widened.

"Chibi-chan." I think he's crying.

"What's wrong neko? I winced as he hugged my abdomen.

"We wanted to give you a surprise, for when you came back." He looked up at me, his lowerlip jutting out, and I pushed down the laughter that bubbled upward.

"And?" I prompted as the other regulars began to pool around the foyer.

"Fujiko said you like cats, but I said I wanted to make a cake." He sniffled and I bit my lowerlip.

"So what did you do, neko?"

"Niou-kun said he had a compromise." Fuji walked up next to us. He held a blissful smile, almost relieved. I turned to the chuckling people.

"He tried to turn me into a cake, Nya!" He wrapped his arms around my neck, hiding his face in my chest. Smearing the eggs onto my shirt. Everyone shifted, grabbing their bags.

"Where are you going?"

"Were leaving."

"I can see that...but It's christmas." I stared at everyone.

"Christmas was three days ago." Tezuka spoke sternly over the rim of his spectacles.

"Well Oji-san...It's christmas week." They all sweatdropped.

"I never took you as a fan of christmas." Yukimura walked closer to me, with a passive face.

"I'm not."

"Really?" Fuji smiled. "What's behind your back?" I backed away quickly.

"You see, I didn't really know you guys that much, but now that I do..." I trailed off as my cheeks got brighter.

"What's behind your back, Chibi-chan?" Eiji tried to jump over my shoulder.

"Presents." I pulled out four bags full of carefully wrapped presents. I sprinted to my room, as my dad walked into the house.

"Come on Seishounen, everyone to the courts. Lets do one last rally." I listened as all my senpai ambled outside. They sounded slightly disgruntled.

"I wanted to see my present."

"I hope mine was food."

"Fshuu, cats."

I walked out tentatively and went from suitcase to suitcase, quietly putting in their presents. If only I couldsee their expressions when they open them. I snuck back in my room, locking the door. It feels restful.

-A/N-

Next chapter- will start with them opening their presents, in their respective homes. And lead into Ryoma's first day at Seigaku.


	8. Unexpected

Home 1

Unexpected

"Beep, beep, beep, bee-" I grabbed the infernal noise and squeezed. Grimacing in annoyance, I listened as a raspy voice spoke. "That's mean Chibisuke, all I did was try to wake you up." Ryoga spoke stiffly while I held his lips between my index and forefinger. I stared at him. And stared.

"Che." I turned away from the idiot, pulling the blanket over my head. I swiped my fingers along my blanket. Ew! My fingers got wet.

"You're going to be late for school Chibisuke." Jacka**.

"Hn."

"What if one of your charges die because you were to lazy to drag your ass out of bed." My eyes flew open. Flipping the blankets off of my body, and I scowled at my brothers triumphant grin. "Che." I growled, hoping out of bed.

I looked out the window. Taking in the sun. Wasn't it just snowing? I grabbed the window sill and leaned out looking at the grassy ground. Not even ice. Five more days until the New Year. It's so odd being in a place where Christmas isn't a national holiday.

No more snow. *Sigh*

"We caught the last day of snow Chibisuke." Hmm. I wonder if they've found my gifts yet...

-Omniscient POV- Yumiko, Sakuno, and Sia-

A tall women walked out of her bathroom. Her towel wrapped firmly around her waist, while the other towel formed a mountain above her head. A single strand fell, framing her delicate features, the towel unable to contain it. Her eyes were hidden, by a pair of rosy eyelids. Her slender fingers clasped the edge of the towel as it wrapped around her chest.

"Hey Yumi! Did you see this?" Sakuno stood on the door frame. Honey brown eyes wide in unruly excitement. Her smile seemed creepily similiar to a certain member of the Fuji family, as she bit her bottom lip. Dark brown hair hung in ringlets down her waist. Her manicured nails ran through the hair at the back of her head. She was happy with the lack of braiding. She wore a mini skirt, with a green sailor top, complete with a red tie. Everything about her seemed perfectly in place.

Her body leaned casually against the doorframe. In one hand she held her school bag and in the other hand she held a delicate box.

Another woman crept up behind her swiping the box out of her hand. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the wrapping. Giggling at the crown-like bow. "Ryoma-chan never goes half way does he." She tossed the box towards Yumi, who caught it easily.

Sia wore attire similiar to Sakuno, except her red tie was pulled out further. Giving her an exotic schoolgirl look. Yes schoolgirl. She wore a mini skirt as well. With a green sailor top. "Oh! Thanks for the uniform Saku. I'll go buy one today, after school." She lifted her schoolbag, and glanced at Yumi as she spoke.

"Any idea what's in it? No note?" Sakuno and Sia walked closer to Yumi and shook their heads in unison. She opened the box. As the two girls came closer, hovering over the ornate box. "It's cute."

Sakuno rolled her eyes. "Only Ryoma would get sentimental."

Sia giggled lightly. "Well he did say that if he ever decided that he would date a girl, that that girl would be the only one ever getting a ring from him."

Yumi giggled grabbing out a ring and placed it on her middle finger. "I thought he was joking."

Sakuno pulled out another ring, placing it on her middle finger as well. "When does Ryoma ever joke?"

Sia sighed at the rhetorical question. "He doesn't, but I wonder when he ordered them."

Sakuno paused looking at the ring. "He couldn't have known we would agree, to **all** date him."

Yumi paused looking at the two girls beside her. "Ryoma's not that devious is he? I mean what would he have done had we said no?"

They all looked at the rings on their fingers lost in thought. '_What blackmail does Ryoma have on us? That he knew we would say yes?'_

-Omniscient POV-Yutta, Akaya-

A young man lay across his bed. His arms arched over his head shielding his eyes. His brown hair cropped, reaching just above his ears. The 'x' shaped scar barely seen. Those long legs crossed at the ankles, his breathing slowed as he listened for his lovers entrance. "Are you ok with this?" He delicately waved a paper in his hands. Effectively gaining his locers attention.

Akaya continued buttoning up his white over shirt. Completly fixated on the intricasies of how one side fits perfectly into another...Not! He was trying to seem like thats what he was focusing on. When in actuality, his eyes never left his lovers form. "I just think it's kind of a fu**ed up present."

Yutta sat forward his knees closer to his chest, as his elbows fell on his knees. "Which one?" He held the nox in one hand and the paper in the other." Because I love them."

Akaya paused and looked at his boyfriend. "He's making you switch schools." He deadpanned. His eyes growing wider. "Not even your brother could make you do that."

"In case you don't remember my BROTHER was the reason I ran away from home. Also the reason Yumi came after me. Ryoma is the reason WE met and he's not making me do anything, unlike you. So I'm assuming you like the second present." Yutta smiled as he stood. Chuckling at Akaya's frozen red form. Smoothing out the crinkles in his new uniform.

Akaya sputtered refocusing on his buttons. "They're both fu**ed up gifts."

He knew how much his lover hated his life before. They had both left with the intent to start anew. And now Akaya must guard his captain and vice captain. He chuckled once more before changing the subject. "Are you sure you should guard them?"

Akaya looked at his lover, as he rose from the bed, grateful for the change and hastily finished the buttons. "I'd rather it be me, and Ryoma's not forcing me. He gave me a choice."

Yutta raised an eyebrow. "Not much of a choice." He walked up to Akaya and undid the last five buttons. "You skipped a hole." He muttered, as his fingers set to work on Akaya's uniform. "Your gift is nice."

Akaya sighed loudly as he looked at his lover. A goofy smile gracing his lips. "A set of brass knuckle rings." He chuckled as he slipped them into his pocket. "I can do some serious damage with these." He sombered as he looked at his boyfriends passive expression. "I guess we could do some serious damage with yours too." He grabbed Yutta playfully around the waist. Pulling their bodies together. He chuckled gleefully as Yutta pulled away. "What did the note say?"

Yutta spoke with his eyes fixated on the shirt in front of him. "_To me- You were never Fuji Syuusuke's little brother. Your Yu, at least to me. But would it be bad if I thought of you as my little brother, even though your older than me? With that being said, don't think I don't know what you and Aka do. Put some use to your gift, we don't want any mpregs... _He's kind of a nut isn't he?" He tossed the pack of condoms on the bed, while he stared at his transfer paper.

"Did you memorize it all?" Akaya stared at his passive face.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He listened intently, trying to understand.

"I had to destroy it after I read it." Yutta spoke smoothly, not missing a single beat.

"Getting rid of the evidence?" Akaya said jokingly.

"Something like that." Yutta chuckled at his lovers confused expressin. He patted his messy locks in a placating way. Akaya's face smoothed of any worry as Yutta's fingers worked their way across his scalp.

Akaya wrapped his arms around his lover drawing him in for a hug. "Did you tell your aniki yet? He hates surprises."

"Well this isn't for him. It's for our captain." Yu straightened his black blazer as Akaya straightened his tie.

Akaya nodded. "Heh, for our captain. Ryoma's a little demanding isn't he?"

"No not at all." They both chuckled as they shouldered their schoolbags.

-Oishi, Eiji-

"Oishiiiiiiiiiiii! Come here hurry!" Oishi ran in the room. His right hand clenching his chest, while his left held a frying pan. He looked ready to swing it. His eyes raked over the room, when he felt a presence behind him. He whirled the frying pan.

"Eeep!" Eiji jumped in the air his body clinging to a chandelier.

"Your trying to kill me!" He rubbed the tip of his nose frantically as Oishi froze. The pan slipping from his grasp quickly, clattering to the ground.

"Eiji!" Said person fell to the ground, groveling at his lovers stunned feet. His arms swinging around his ankles. Oishi stood frozen.

"Why Oishi! Why! What did I do?" He sniffled as Oishi tried futily to lift his lover.

"I didn't mean to Eiji! I'm sorry." He grabbed Eiji by his face, both of his hands on either side. It was an intense moment. You could feel the sexual tension rolling off the golden pair. It was a wonderful three seconds, that Eiji ruined.

Oishi blinked as Eiji put something in between both of their faces. "What's this?"

Eiji smiled happily, jumping from the ground. He held it closer to his chest like it was the most treasured thing in the world. "Found it in my schoolbag." He grinned.

Oishi's eyes narrowed. "It's a microphone."

Eiji clicked it on. His right hand clasped the base of the microphone while his left forefinger caused Oishi to halt thought proceses as he told him to wait. "It's not just any microphone. It's the **T-Pain microphone**. A gift from Chibi-chan. **Autotune!" **The last thought was growled out in his excitement.He started singing loudly, his voice becoming stretched and high pitched. It was getting painful on Oishi's ears. "It records! So now you can hear me, even when I'm not there." Eiji suddenly paused singing, and Oishi sighed thankfully. "What did Ochibi get you?" His head cocking to the side.

Oishi blinked. "I don't know."

Eiji ran to Oishi tugging at the schoolbag over his shoulder. Unzipping the bag, he stretched his hand in and pulled out a small box.

Oishi grabbed it, carefully unwrapping it. He pulled out the tiny plugs. Headphones. Eiji grabbed them. "It connect's to the microphone! I won't have to buy you one, You can listen to me all the time. Thats nice of Ochibi!" Oishi stared at the card he swiped before Eiji could read it. _Earplugs disguised as headphones, so you could 'listen'. Enjoy._

Oishi smiled softly. "Very nice."

-Momo-

A tall, muscled man-child sat in a booth. His schoolbag rested beside him on the bench, as he ate through his fifth bowl of food. His black hair was spiked up like a porcupine. His purple eyes shined happily as he ate quickly.

At first glance you might think him a basketball player, but the tennis bag was unmistakeable.

On the table beside his food sat an all you can eat pass. He glanced at the clock. Before eating more quickly. _Best present ever!_

-Kaido-

If anyone were to walk in his room, the sight they may see might shock them. He sighed contently as he placed the bandanna tightly across his forehead. His eyes narrowing around the room. He was overly cautious of what he was about to do.

He squatted behind his bed pulling something free from his schoolbag. Smiling softly as he gazed at his gift. The card falling into his palm, _Your secret is safe with me_, he placed it carefully into his breast pocket, patting it lightly.

He cuddled his cat pillow pet closer to his face, marveling at the warmth. Swinging side to side, while his feet remained firm against the ground. The whiskers tickling his cheeks, forcing a blush. Eyes shrinking untill his irises were hidden.

He planted it in the center of his bed and walked swiftly from his room, while he morphed his features into a light scowl that never seemed to reach his ecstatic eyes.

-Yukimura-

He stood lean, against the edge of his bed. His head hung low as he ran the towel through his hair. He sat in the chair beside his bed as he fixed his laces. His blue hair draped his face like a veil.

Smiling he ran his fingers through his damp locks, he sat back. Listening to all the sounds around him. He gazed at the note in his left hand. _I don't like to assume, and I don't make it a habit. Though I did notice something about you. This tea usually helps me get started in the morning. Give it a try. XD _. He chuckled as he grasped the tea in his right hand drinking it down quickly.

It was delightfully addicting. He could feel his body. The tea was invigorating, almost to an intoxicating extent.

-Tezuka-

He had just unlocked the gates, and went straight to his locker. He held the keys in his right hand, gently squeezing them.

Standing in the empty clubhouse. His slender form silhouetted against the rising sun. He seemed like a true god. With a prideful stature.

He placed his gym bag in his locker and pulled out a new set of bandages. _These should help you, they have nanites, that respond to the weather. If cold they get hot. If hot they get cold. Rather ingenious actually. Wrap it around your elbow, it should help. _Tezuka shook his head in wonderment.

He couldn't understand Ryoma. He wanted to know when he figured out his injury. It's not like he was overly cautious. He flipped the card around and chuckled aloud uncharacteristicly. _And if your wondering how I figured it out. No worries, your a wonderful actor, but your lovers aren't. They favored your left arm for you. Not as clingy. ;D._

-Atobe-

He rose his eyebrow as he stared at his gift. _You remind me of something I can't place, but I thought you might like this. _Atobe chuckled as he placed it around his neck, lightly.

_-flashback-_

_"Kei what's that?" Chibi-Ryo pointed at something on the wall. Keigo turned reluctantly, letting go of the purple shirt he wanted._

_"It's an ascott Ryoma." He turned away from the child, and frowned. He could have sworn, the shirt was right here. _

_He glanced at the register, and watched as another young man with black messy hair brought it. "Damn Mizuki." He turned to Ryoma, his face livid. "You lost me my purple shirt Ryoma!"_

_Ryoma pouted, his eyes tearing up as he spoke through light sniffles. " I-I." Anger flashed in his golden eyes and Keigo backed away. Anger never bodes well, for an Echizen. "Did not! You don't deserve that purple shirt. You should get a purple ascott, since you're an a**-"_

_-end flashback-_

Atobe chuckled at the memory as his right hand stroked his gift. An ascott, a purple ascott.

-Oshitari-

_For the genius. Thought you might want a thousand and one skills. For you and your 'partner'. I think it's you that's holding him back this time, since his stamina has obviously improved for you. I doubt that was purely for tennis. _Yushi pushed up his glasses as he read the title of the book. _A thousand and one ways to respond to a lover's seductions. Homosexual edition._

He gulped as he reread the title. His eyes shifted to the bathroom door, listening to the shower on the other side. He flipped to the contents quickly and opened the book to page 342. _What to do when your lover has only a towel wrapped around his waist._

He read hastily. An intelligent smile adorning his face, beating out the pink hue. He hid the book in his school bag for later research, and he waited for his lover to exit the shower.

-Sanada-

He pushed the cd into his disk drive, and watched as he moved around the screen. He was entranced by the young mans form. It was obvious this video was homemade, but he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that the person he was watching was Ryoma.

The shirtless man performed countless grounding techniques. He marveled at Ryoma's abilities. Soon, he found his eyes trailing single beads of sweat as they rolled down his evenly toned chest. "Gen your going to be late."

Sanada jumped hitting his head against the ceiling. 'Oh Kami-sama! I feel like a pervert.' He blushed as he read the note. _Heres a few grounding techniques that way you don't have to, 'Watch from afar'. Not at all stalkerish. ;D_

-Kawamura-

He stood behind the counter putting the new set of chef's knives carefully away. Mentally reminding himself to thank Ryoma later. He wiped his hands on his apron. Pulling it over his head. Picking up his schoolbag. He rubbed the back of his head as he read the other side of the note.

_So I gave Momo an all you can eat pass. Just pass me the tab, and I'll take care of it. I was also wondering if I could rent your restaurant for New Years. I was thinking a get together of all the tennis players. Don't tell anyone! I only told you, because I knew you would say, __**nothing**__! Since your the only person that never asked me. See you at school sempai! XD_

"Sempai? *gasp* He's... going to Seigaku!" He clamped his hands over his mouth.

"Who's going to Seigaku?" His eyes snapped upward and watched as Momo stood shouldering his bags.

"Us." He chuckled sheepishly, grabbing his tennis racket. "Were going to be late!" Momo's eyes grew wide as he looked at his sempai. Grasping Momo's wrist. He ran out of the restaurant, leaving a trail of dust, and a ton of baffled patrons.

(a/n- yep he's the only one that gets his full name*smiles serenly* Anyone got issues *glares, while cracking knuckles* He's my favorite! Oh and his full name will come up later. You'll see what I mean.)

-Fuji Syuusuke-

He sat on the edge of his bed reading over the card. _I like you. You remind me of someone. An old friend. She had two brothers. One became like a second brother to me and the other I never met. She talked to me once, about that brother of hers, he loved cacti. They're prickly things, but it's just defence. Kind of reminds me of your smile. But the inside isn't so painful. Heh. I thought you might like it. If not, I guess I was wrong. But I should warn you all armor have chinks. Defenses crumble, but I don't think I'll mind it, if yours stays up a little longer. Your smile is always a tell, for you. I don't think many could see that._

His eyes opened a sliver as he reread the note. Smile dropping ever so slightly. His eyebrows mashing together in confusion. Fingers crinkling the note, pinching something. He seemed lost in his own world of thought.

He glanced around his room at the surrounding cacti. Placing the new one beside his bed. Smiling softly as he tightened his hand around the strap of his tennis bag.

He flipped the card over and chuckled. _I'm pretty positive you're the only one that would realize it. And for the record I'm not a pervert. It was for the 'blues clues' guy. He seems to like data. Don't hate me. But it is extra sensitive, just pinch it. _He continued chuckling, as he placed the note in his pocket. He contemplated telling his lovers, but decided against it. After all he needed a good reason to hurt Inui.

-Inui-

He was currently chuckling maniacally. Sitting in the center of his room with 25 notebooks around his body, all opened. He sat in front of a monitor with 25 little windows, each showing a different regular. All in various states of being.

"Ii data!" He 'eeped' as he watched them all. Writting down their various reactions. Though he couldn't see the gift.

_I could tell you like data. I gave them all a card, with a mini camera. Have a field day! I hope you know discretion though. All I ask is that you tell no one._

Soon all the screens turned black, as they placed them somewhere out of view, except one. He watched the last one intently. Notebook in hand ready to unleash his writting skills, cleverly across the once innocent page. He would never consider it blackmail!

The tensai's data always seemed to elude him. He chuckled at the thought of finally getting ahead of the genius. "Mua ha ha ha!"

He smiled creepily, eyes glinting mischieviously, glasses scewed slightly. Hair messily set atop his square head. He watched on bated breath.

Blinking as Fuji's screen fizzled out. 'Must be a fluke.' He slumped, righting his glasses. Closing his notebooks he placed them in his school bag. While straightening his tie, he looked around his room, and facepalmed.

He dove back into his schoolbag pulling out Fuji's notebook. He flipped it open to the first page, and reread his underlined words. 'Where Fuji Syuusuke is concerned, occurences are never fluke.'

"He knows." Inui suddenly felt very sick. He dreaded going to school now. He shrunk hugging his knees. Rocking his body back and forth. "I'm going to die. Slowly, painfully." He cried into his arms.

-Time skip Ryoma POV-

I'm late! I skidded to a halt at the entrance to Seigaku. Where's the principals office. I searched the map frantically. When a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You must be Ryoma Echizen." Assasin! I grabbed his hand and judo flipped him.

"Ahh!" I blinked at the middle aged man before me. He doesn't look like much of an assasin. He looks kind of like a school teacher, maybe even the princ- Oh shit. I gulped peering down at the man I just flipped.

I turned my head away, and decided to use the innocent tactic. "Why did you sneak up on me?" I feighned hurt and backed up quickly falling backward in my haste. I inwardly smirked as he hurriedly stood.

"Gomen Echizen-san. I'm your new principal Masashiko Sasuke." He lifted me from the ground hastily bowing his apologies.

I turned to face him with a stern expression. "It's ok Masashiko- Sensei." I spoke quietly as we made our way to his office.

The hallways were almost empty. I could here a couple of seniors talking quickly. "Did you hear? Fuji Syuusuke's little brother came back to Seigaku.

"Yeah, he's a second year." I frowned as I passed the jerks.

"What's his name?"

"Oh! No idea man!"

"Did you see that girl?"

"She's totally hot, and a second year too. She's not a freshy, but she ain't a senior."

I scowled as we entered his office. I hate this school already.

He bustled around the room, and I inwardly chuckled at the sweating man. He pulled out a chair, gesturing for me to sit. "Well your test scores are amazing. I could place you in third year classes." I frowned. "Or not. But your too smart to be a freshman."

I inwardly smiled. "Can I be a second year?"

The man blinked. "Three second year transfers in one day. That must be a record." He muttered to himself. He typed in the computer beside him and I looked behind myself as the printer whirred to life.

He stood, passing me the schedule. "Let me know if you like the schedule. You're a second year, but I threw in a couple senior classes. And there's no tennis practice after school. It starts tommorow. We would be delighted to have you. Eventhough you're a second year, you will be given the priveledges of a third year." I quirked my eyebrow. Perks?

"You know, like parking space." I frowned I left my car at camp. "And free time." He shifted behind me leaning over my shoulder. Pointing at the gaps in my schedule. "You get alot of free time, since you technically only require three more credits to graduate." His voice trailed off, while I stared at his hand. In front of my face. I kind of wanted to bite it.

He opened the door of his office. "I'll show you to your class." I walked out of the room and followed him down the hall. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of the way I looked. I inwardly chuckled at my thoughts. Sighing at my own stupidity. I ran my fingers through my hair.

I paused as he knocked on the door, waiting for the busy man to just call me already. I looked off, my eyes wandering around the hallway.

I felt an arm tug me. "Echizen come here. I've called you like six times." My bad. I shouldered the bag better and walked in the door frame. "This is your teacher Asuma-sensei." He left quickly, and I stared boredly at the woman in front of me.

She shuffled beneath my gaze, and I smirked. Loosening my tie. "Would you like to introduce yourself?" She squeeked, her face grew redder and redder beneath my penetrating gaze. I chuckled, turning away from her.

"Echizen Ryoma, Yuroshiko." I smiled at the class. They almost looked dazed.

_-( A/N- I kind of wanted to end it here, but then I remembered the past two chapters. They were barely three thousand words. Grr! made me angry. I wanted them each to be five thousand words. Consider this the hallfway point.)_

I looked around the class intently. My eyes falling on four familiar faces

"The gaki's going to Seigaku!" Momo leaped from his chair and broke down in an attempt at a victory dance. Everyone sweatdropped. "Yeah Mamushi, you owe me ten burgers." SMDH WHAT is WRONG with HIM? He likes food too much.

I laughed, freezing the class. Damn! I love the effect I have on people. "Ryoma-kun if you could take a seat beside Yutta-kun." I walked down the rows of desks, ignoring the stares that followed. I paused at the desk in front of mine.

"Hey Sia-chan."

Her head snapped up, hair messily covering her face. She blinked sleepily. "Sia." I repeated calmly.

Her eyes grew wide. "Ryoma!" She hugged me around the neck, and my eyes popped open. "Sorry." She released me and sat back down. Shrinking into her seat, in embarrasement. I ruffled her hair lightly, while I chuckled. She's so cute. I continued walking and turned to my left.

"Yutta." He sat with his arms across his chest.

"I'm not going to jump on you like she did."

I flicked the scar on his forehead. "Fine Yu." He smiled as I sat down on my seat. I looked around the class and found curious glares. "Scary."

He frowned, "Yep, their kind of judgemental. Especially when it comes to Sia."

We both looked at said girl, and she was sleeping. Well we have that much in common.

"Warn me." I laid down and closed my eyes.

"Always do." I smiled at his reply.

-Omniscient POV-

"No I'm telling you he's here!" Momo spoke loudly slamming his hand against the table. The cafeteria froze, looking at the boisterous man.

"Momo thirty laps around the cafateria." Tezuka pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Who's here?" Syuusuke walked up behind Momo and Inui turned pale. Momo ran away as the tensai's eyes fell on him. Then his gaze shifted to the cowering dataman. "Inui?"

*Aherm* "Sorry Fuji, what did you?" Inui tried to regain what little dignity he had left. Syuu smiled serenly, as he listened to the dataman's sputtering.

"Do you not know who Momo's talking about?" Inui continued shrinking. He was terrified.

"Chibi-chan." Eiji squeeked and Syuu turned to look at his best friend.

Tezuka pushed his glasses up higher. "Echizen is in Seigaku."

"Is that so?" Syuu smiled happily.

"Yeah!" Eiji glomped Syuu. "How'd you get him to come to Seigaku Fujiko?"

His face remained passive. "I didn't do anything to Echizen." Something seemed off. Everyone stared at him like he grew another head.

"Not Echizen, Yutta nya!" Syuu's eyes snapped open.

"You're kidding right. You've been trying for the past three years to get Yutta to come to Seigaku, and when he finally does, you didn't do anything." Momo huffed out as he finished his laps.

"What did you say?" Everyone froze. Eiji slid off his back. The noise ceasing.

Tezuka stood, looking at his frozen lover. "You didn't know."

"Saa~ I guess I didn't." He turned and walked out of the cafeteria. Tezuka pulled out his phone.

"Sei, meet me at Seigaku, bring Gen and Kei." He snapped his phone shut and strode after his love.

-Elsewhere-

Ryoma lay stretched out beneath a tree with Yutta beside him. Both slept while Saku and Sia fixed the bentos.

The four ignored the cluster of boys and girls that stayed an annoyingly close yet far distance from them. It was irritating, because they weren't exactly eavesdropping, But you could still see them.

"I got my hair pulled."

*gasp* "Me too, this school sucks."

Yutta stirred sleepily. He fisted his eyes. "Who hurt you?" Said girls giggled.

"Hn." They looked at Ryoma's still form.

Yutta sat up, leaning his back against Ryoma's torso. He spoke groggily. "Trust me, he's listening to you guys."

"Hn." Ryoma assented.

Yutta smiled, gesturing to the 'sleeping' male beside him. "See."

Sia passed Yutta his food. "Just Ryoma's fan club"

Ryoma sat up quickly. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yutta sat shoulder to shoulder with Ryoma. He seemed livid. "With that pigtailed girl. She keeps asking me out." He shuddered in fear. "I could always make her dissappear." He contemplated, while Yutta and Sakuno's eyes grew wide.

Sia seemed genuinly put out as she crossed her arms. "What happened to 'not part of the mission'." She stuck out her tongue, and Ryoma's angry eyes softened.

He spoke quietly. "I just don't like that my fanclub is hurting people I care about." His eyes looking at the ground. He mumbled, sounding like an angry two year old. "A fan club I didn't even want."

"Aww, Ryo-chan is being such a little cutie pie." Sia grabbed his cheeks pinching them.

Ryoma scurried backward, smacking his head against the trunk of the tree. "Damnit not cute."

-A/N-

And i'm gonna stop right there. It was getting frightfully boring.


	9. Alert

I apologize in advance for anyone who thought this was an update, but I thought I should do this as well considering I only have six stories. Half are m and the other half are...very close to it. Extreme innuendos, sexual allusions, violence with intense blood spray, and in a future chapter of 'Reign of Blood' a spine does get ripped out. Oh and the occasional lemon. I'm kind of scared to lose my stories O.O I think I would get very angry if my story went away. Considering not only how much effort went into it. But I thought this was a place to share rampant thoughts. I didn't think our creativity could be so easily hindered. However, if your not allowed to write 'm' contented material, than why is the 'm' rating allowed?

Sorry just had a few thoughts that bothered me. Now I will finish the last chapter of 'Withered Heart'. If not by friday, expect an update this coming weekend. XD

-o.O.o-

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit

reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

AnimeCat92  
Crimsonpheonix2

KiTtEn18sMiLe


	10. Fuji Syuusuke

A/N- It's not exactly a flashback, just so you know. It's more like a recollection as Ryoma's mind wanders. So during that time, Ryo isn't thinking like any normal eight year old. He has been enduring training for about a year and it was fast progressing. So he was perfectly capable to do the things depicted in this chapter. And Syuu and Yumi, have slight sadistic streaks while Yutta's had been non-existent at first.

Oooo also I have three new fics. One is a POT fic titled 'Prodigy'. The second is a Naruto fic titled 'Hidden Strength'. The third will be a crossover of the two previously mentioned titled 'Journey'. Full details are in my profile as well as a poll for 'Home' that I need input on. So if you would kindly checkout my profile page. 8D

Fuji Syuusuke

Ryoma POV

It's hot. It's not exactly unbearable... it just makes you breath a little harder, and think a little longer. Like now for instance. My mind reverted back to my years as an eight year old.

I had had a hard time adjusting to the new life given to me, and I often snuck back to japan if only to get a glimpse of my parents.

I was on mission nearby when I noticed the three Fuji heirs. They had been stalked by three crazed men.

The first chose to attack the three heirs at once. A very stupid mistake if you asked me and I was curious. My intense state of ever lasting curiosity always failed me in my stealth. I was insatiably curious. I sat in a nearby tree as the man lunged at the three seemingly defenceless children.

One seemed incredibly bored. A girl of eleven years of age, stood her ground against a full grown man, and didn't so much as flinch. It was fascinating to watch. She seemed immovable. Like thee ocean. He hair seemed to billow in the wind. In that moment, I felt my heart swell in pride. I wanted to influence her. To take her under my wing, to protect her.

I was tempted to help, and as I prepared to spring from the tree. The eldest son decided to take matters into his own hands. Where he was until that point seemed irrelevant. All that mattered now was what he planned to do. He stood with an air of non-chalance, that rivaled my own, as he intercepted a kick meant for his sister that I had prepared to take upon myself. His foot, swiped the mans leg away, forcing the angry man to back up a few paces.

My heart had raced as those hidden eyes were revealed. Blue irises so beautifully crafted, parraleled the intensity of his stare.

At first glance he seemed like a bright, wimpy girl-boy. But I had soon come to realize he was anything but that. His smile changed from peaceful to utterly frightening. I remember how my stomach coiled in fear. Even now the remembrance of such a face, sets me on edge.

His arms struck the man in a painful uppercut to his midsection and I feared for the blue man's wrist. I wondered if such a powerful punch hurt his own hand. I remember scrutinizing his face for any sense of discomfort, and yet he maintained his frighteningly cheerful smile with his vibrant blue eyes. It became obvious fairly quickly that he was anything but wimpy. His frail hands, became steel manacles around the older mans wrists. Pinning them behind his back. The ten year old male broke the man down bit by bit, weedling down the killers meek pride.

The third child was nowhere in sight, and I felt a momentary shock of fear. I searched the empty expanse save the quarelling three, and my observant self. Until finally the white of his saucer like eyes were seen from beneath a bench. He was hiding. Of the three, I could see he had no training. He was utterly defenceless while his other two siblings seemed strong, and I feared for him. Even though he was a year my senior, I knew unequivocably that I could easily incapacitate him with a simple flick of my wrist.

So out of my fear for his safety, I had asked him if he wanted to accompany me. I told him who I was, and if he didn't believe the weight of my name (when I asked for his trust). Well, then he chose to believe me after the first attack, in which his siblings were no where to be seen, and he looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

I shudder to think of what would of happened had I not been nearby. I knew assasination groups ran in groups of three. So I knew one assassin remained, and of the three Fuji siblings. I found Yutta to be the most vulnerable.

So I asked him once more to join me. I would help make him become stronger, so he would not have to rely on others. So he could become an individual. Not Fuji Syuusuke's little brother.

I knew he loved his family and would eventually return. He solemnly agreed and we devised a plan of escape.

I've known him since his 'switch' to Saint Rudolph. Supposedly he had switched when he was nine but in actuality, he had been recruited.

He had 'attended' a seperate branch of that prestigious school named Saint Rudolph in America. His family didn't come after him, and even his brother didn't come looking for him.

I still flinch at the things Yutta had said to his brother. Words that should have never left a mouth as innocent as his, things so terrible that his Syuu-nii had no choice but to let him go.

Only his sister knew something was wrong. She followed her brother, and me being his recruiter, met with him. Only to end up almost killing his sister.

Hmm, *shaking my head* honestly, what that woman was thinking truly astounds me.

But I never actually had the intention of killing her, even if at first(since I couldn't see her face) I had believed her to be a psychotic possible pedophile in search of the virgin Yutta. Hahaha! I had realized she (the follower of Yutta and I) was being followed herself. I had turned around and threw a pocket knife at the jugular of the stalker.

Yumi-chan had squeeked in fear as Yutta ran to her, suprisingly she didn't cry. That squeek was the only sound of fear that ever left her mouth in my presence.

So I recruited them both, and trained them both.

Akaya joined shortly after, and because of my troja-*Aherm* wonderful training methods. That in no way pained your body. Heh! He trained with Ryoga, Kevin, Yutta, Yumi, Saku, Oshi and I.

When I became captain at age thirteen, they left. Yumi, Saku,Yutta, Aka, and Oshi. They all left me. For a long time it pained me to think about them, but I realized they like me have families. Families that waited for all of us.

I had heard from Yumi that Yutta couldn't find the strength to face his brother. He felt the things he had said five years prior, had left to much of a stain on their relationship. So three years later. Yutta had still been attending St. Rudolph.

Once more I recruited him. Only this time, he would go to Seigaku. He needed to rectify things with his brother. It was my christmas gift to him. He needed to know that if anyone was to blame for his leaving it was me and not his fault. I had told Yutta what to say to his overprotective brother, bcause if he didn't say those things than he would have never let Yu go. He would've never been able to reach that independent stage in his life, the one he's at now. So I have to intervene. The Yutta I trained was not a coward.

So back to this unbearable heat. The one that leaves me lost in thought.

It wasn't a heat caused by the weather, but a certain gaze. The one that rocked me to my core eight years ago. A stare that isn't directed at me but the very stoic Yutta-nii. And how he could stand that gaze? Well my surrogate brother always did have a knack for surprising me.

We stood at the gates of Seigaku, waiting for Yumi, Sia, and Saku. Yutta and I had been waiting with our tennis bags in hand.

When five shadows loomed over us.

"So it's true the brat chose Seigaku over the magnificent Hyotei." I smirked facing the pompous silver haired man.

I smiled hearing the slight quiver in his voice. "Now Saru-sama it's not nice to speak to Yuu-nii like that. It's not his fault he's stubborn, it was a learned trait after so many years with me." I chided lightly wagging my finger.

I watched confusion flit across all of their features and knew Syuusuke's sudden showing of blue was caused by my apparent closeness to his brother and not at the allusion that his brother is a brat.

He seemed to think over my words before turning to his brother. "You didn't tell me you were returning to Seigaku." His voice was decievingly soft, and Yutta remained lax beside me. He was unperturbed by his brother. I could feel the anger just below the surface, and I was reminded almost painfully of just how efficient the Fuji heir could be if provoked but I also knew Yutta.

"It was a last minute decision." He spoke sternly absentmindedly rubbing the scar on his head.

I chose to remain quiet as my curiosity overwhelmed me, and I was reminded of the fact that I had been the cause of this rift. A rift between brothers. Yutta had once assured me that the tension has always existed, and that I had just given him a means to act on them.

I found no solace in the thought, because it was still my fault. I stared at the dubbed genius, and frowned as his smile dropped, shifting his gaze to meet mine. I felt Yutta shift closer to me. I internally smiled remmembering his subconcious habit. Innocent as it was I watched Syuusuke take a step backward.

"May I ask why?" He spoke almost fearful of the answer.

Yutta's gaze shifted to meet my eyes, and I turned my head. Tilting it upward to the man I love like a brother. "Because I asked him to." I watched him as he almost breathed a sigh of relief, but his happiness was cut short at his brothers reaction.

The hurt that flit through his eyes scared me. And in that moment I wanted to cry. It was odd to feel this way, but I suddenly knew, without a doubt, that my plan would be seen through.

His eyes closed, hands ramming into his pockets. His frown morphing into a cheerful smile that crinkles his eyes, and his lovers shifted uneasily.

I felt the sudden need to ease his pain. So I continued, "Afterall he's been my best friend for the past eight years", turning away from them all and looking back at the distant figures of three women. I didn't want to pretend to be with them. It felt wrong. After years of lying, it felt wrong to lie about the one thing tht should always remain true. My heart would never lie. I loved them all and I can innuendo enough to keep them out of my way but I would not lie.

"Are you saying you've known Yutta-kun since you've been away?"

I turned back to Seichii and smiled softly. "Yes." Syuusuke seemed to be a frozen block of ice. His mind whirring at a hundred miles an hour.

"Do you know Yumiko?" Yutta stared at his brother curiously, confused at how he made this assumption. But I knew, perhaps my christmas card was a little too revealing, or was it just right?

"She's a girl-friend." I spoke softly not enjoying the taste of false sincerity as it left my tongue. I felt like I had just abused my mouth. Some might call it lying but I prefer clever word play. The assumptions they make are purely their own. But that didn't make it feel like I wasn't lying.

The heat is becoming strifing. The beads of sweat, making my skin crawl. I force my rigid pose as the sweat stings the wound in my stomach. I can't tell if the liquid I'm feeling now is blood or sweat. Either way it's becoming painful. I just want to play tennis.

I felt the girls getting closer. Yutta spoke quietly and I knew the words tore at his heart as he spoke them. "I'm sorry."

A steely gaze, stole my breath away. It wasn't Yutta's fault. "Sorry isn't good enough Yutta." I ground my teeth as I felt Yutta's first flinch since the confrontation began.

"It should be." Syuusuke gave me an incredulous look.

"This is a family matter, and doesn't concern you." He steeped forward forcing Yutta to try to take a step back. But I held my ground, grabbing Yutta's wrist holding his quaking form firm against my side. "He called me a-a." It was the first time I had heard him be at a loss for words. His mask was cracking. A mask I had secretly vowed to protect. I clenched my jaw as his hands balled in fists. He was shaking, his eyes open and staring at his hands. He was like this, because I told Yutta to leave. I told Yutta to say whatever he had to, to get his brother to leave him alone. "You were gone for five years. You and Yumiko both, and when you come back you don't even want to see me. You avoid me and you come back for him. Why didn't you come and talk to me Yutta."

Yutta's head snapped up as he listened to his brother, and I released him. Knowing he wouldn't leave, that he wouldn't run. He had to do this, he had to talk to him. "You were right. I did smother you. I never let you grow as a person, but what you didn't understand is that I didn't want you to get hurt. I wanted to protect you. I understood your need to break away, even though it hurt, but I thought you would come back. And when you did, you didn't come back to me. In fact you've stayed as far away from me as possible. That christmas party was the longest time I had seen you in the last eight years." He bit his tongue forcing his flood of emotions in check. Sanada stepped forward placing his hand on the tensai's shoulder. His eyes closing as he began schooloing his emotions.

Yutta needed to speak now. I nudged him, and it snapped him out of his thoughts. Silent tears fell from his eyes as he hugged Syuusuke. "I'm so sorry...I was scared. I thought you hated me for leaving." I smiled knowing it was almost over.

"Syuusuke, Yutta?" I turned to the women I had trained with, grown with and loved.

"Yumi-chan." Syuusuke spoke cheerfully closing his teary eyes. The mask was back, and I never wanted to see it break because the day it did would be the day he changed.

I swallowed shifting the bag. I can't go through with the plan. The three girls turned to me happily and I shook my head minutely. As my gun-wound throbbed uncomfortably. Not that it ever throbbed comfortably.

"I should get going now that I fixed the mess I made. Sorry Yu-nii." I nodded, ignoring the 'wtf' looks.

Yumi grabbed my wrist. "Where are you going Ryo-chan?" I smiled at her gripping her chin. Pulling her face closer to mine. I kissed her cheek as I whispered into her ear. "I can't lie to your brother. I'm sorry, that I pulled you into this." I pulled away swiftly. "I guess the reunion would have to wait." I tilted my head around Yumi to the two girls behind her. " Bye Sia, Saku. I don't feel well." I turned on my heel leaving. Silently wishing for painkillers.

-Time skip- a/n- I hope I didn't confuse any of you with what happened ^-^ -

Finally. I was home. Not really. But very close to it. Tennis, it has always been a defining point in my family. The rhythmic bouncing of those neon green balls are like the most beautiful symphony to my ears. The feel of the wind as my arm sails through the air. I could feel the medicine.

It was soothing and relaxing. The throbbing becoming a soft pounding keeping pace of my heart. I wonder how much of a gasket they would blow if they saw me out her.

I sighed placing the headphones in my ears. I closed my eyes listening to the ball. With the distraction of the music, it was perfect. A little test on my senses.

Now that I think about it they would probably think I lost it. Lose it. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Heh. Now that's a good song.

"Now everyone report to the dance floor  
To the dance floor, to the dance floor  
Now everyone report to the dance floor  
Alright Stop!...Pajama time"

I spoke softly. Swinging my racket. continuously hitting the ball against the wall. My eyes comfortably closed. Things like thes would always be effortless. It was easy to discern the difference in the pounds of the bass and the bounces of the ball.

"Come here little kiddies, On my lap  
Guess who's back with a brand new rap?  
And I don't mean rap as in a new case of child molestation accusation  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
No worries, papa's got a brand new bag of toys  
What else could I possibly do to make noise?  
I done touched on everything, but little boys  
That's not a stab at Michael  
That's just a metaphor, I'm just psycho  
I go a little bit crazy sometimes  
I get a little bit out of control with my rhymes  
Good God, dip, do a little slide  
Bend down, touch your toes and just glide  
Up the center of the dance floor  
Like TP for my bunghole  
And it's cool if you let one go  
Nobody's gonna know, who'd hear it?  
Give a little "poot poot", it's OK! _[Fart Sound]_  
Oops my CD just skipped  
And everyone just heard you let one rip."

I chuckled lightly. Hitting the ball a little harder than I had intended, and I knew it wouldn't bounce. I trained my ears. Guess I'm listening for wind now. A little...whistle! There it is. I pivoted lunging to the right, keeping my eyes firmly shut. Tossing the ball across the net.

"Now I'm gonna make you dance  
It's your chance  
Yeah boy shake that ass  
Oops I mean girl girl girl girl  
Girl you know you're my world  
Alright now lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Just lose it  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Go crazy  
(HA-HA-HA-HA-HA)  
Oh baby  
(HA-HA)  
Oh baby, baby  
(HA-HA)"

I giggled lightly. Loving the feel of the wind. I can't believe I still remembered the lyrics to this song.

"Well, it's Friday and it's my day  
Just to party all the way to Sunday  
Maybe 'til Monday, I dunno what day  
Everyday's just a holiday  
Crusin' on the freeway  
Feelin' kinda breezy  
Got the top down, lettin' my hair blow  
I dunno where I'm goin'  
All I know is when I get there  
Someone's gonna _touch my body_"

"Ryoma." I caught the ball in my right hand. Keeping my eyes closed. I knew that voice. Awkward. Considering the only reason I had been here was because I kept thinking about wanting him to 'Touch my body'. Shi*. I put on a cheerful smile, and opened my eyes.

"Do I know you?" I stared purposefully at the easiest to annoy. Oh Keigo. How I enjoy pushing your buttons. My Kei-chan. I had to fight the urge to pinch his reddening cheek.

He flipped his hair arrogantly. "Of course you know the great Keigo." I internally smirked. Blinking innocently. Feigning memory loss.

"I'm sorry. If you didn't make much of an impression, I won't remember you." I turned to the other four as Kei began sputtering. "Kind of indignant, if you ask me. You should close your mouth Saru-sama." I rose a questioning brow staring at the other four.

"You really don't remmember us." Sei spoke quietly his eyes downcast. A blush adorning his perfect cheekbones. Kawaii! (a/n- fangirl is gushing right now.) He looked up with violet eyes. "Seichii."

I internally smiled at his cuteness. As I began bouncing the ball against my racket.

I stared at the capped stoic. I don't know exactly what possessed me to act like I didn't remmember them, but whatever it was...I find myself thankful. "Genichirou."

I turned to the tall stoic. His hands in his pocket. I could see the bandage, well at least the indent against the long sleeved shirt. "Kunimitsu."

So there all going to give me there first names. I turned my head to the brunette. Internally smiling at his smile. "You know us." I chuckled.

"On the contrary, I find us to be strangers." I stepped closer to him. "Would you mind introducing yourself." He tilted his head to the side, my guess is to better take i the mirth in my eyes.

"How do you expect me to give mine. If I haven't had the pleasure of hearing yours." I walked closer, our faces several inches apart.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." His eyes opened a sliver, no doubt due to my closeness. I think it's pretty obvious why his boyfriends haven't pulled me out of their lovers face yet. But Syuusuke seemed pinned to the ground. His wonderful skin held a luminesence that I wanted to stroke, to hold. I wonder if his skin is as soft as it seems.

"Why do you think that?" I placed my hand against his cheek. Carressing his face, cupping his chin. Running my thumb across his sinful lips.

"Fine." I spoke softly smiling similiarly. I backed away and I could breath again. "Echizen Ryoma. Yuroshiko." I could hear them now.

"Kyaa, Ryoma-sama!" I groaned. Turning my head, looking for a place to hide. I grabbed his hand and ran. I jumped into a nearby tree pulling him up with me. I looked at the stunned four.

"Keep them away from this tree." I commanded. Moving further up the tree. With the brunette in tow. I turned my body leaning against the branch. My nose bumped a chest and I felt my face heat up. Listening to the following laughter.

A stampede of girls. Ran through the tennis court. I could hear them scouring the area, but they wouldn't think to look this high. I think...

"Quite the fanclub. Wasn't today your first day?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Heh! About that, I might have felt hot and taken off my shirt. So I was kind of made into some sort of .." I gulped.

"God." I stared at him, confused. How did he know?

"I've been at the mercy of your abs too." I blushed deeply. Something about when he says it is just... I can't explain it.

"You've seen me naked before?" The pills! It will be my excuse for the kitchen tryst.

"Shirtless and pantless. Don't worry you had boxers on." He's speaking too cheerfully. -_-

"I must have been very drugged when this happened."

"I think so." He grinned at my face palm.

"So?"

"So, What?" I frowned.

"Your name?" He leaned back against a branch and I squinted my eyes. He wasn't the same boy from eight years ago, and yet he still was. That purposeful nonchalance.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

"Hahhhhh." (a/n attempt at crowd cheering. XD) I spoke softly as a smile fell on my lips. He blinked at me, and I shrugged. "The way you said your name."

"What?" He leaned closer to me. Hovering above me. So the ever present sliver was seen more easily. I looked up at him. Our chests touching in our limited space. I gripped the branch behind me.

"I thought it deserved a cheer."

He chuckled, shaking his head lightly. "Only you would."

"Nope, I think you have a fanclub too." I spoke brightly. Feeling my golden eyes widening.

"Are you saying your a fan of mine?" I think if I blush anymore, I'm going to come down with a fever.

"You must enjoy seeing my cheeks red." I slapped my hands over my mouth. I just said that aloud. His hand fell against my cheek. It was cooling, but the heat beneath his hand sizzled. How can I feel like this from a simple touch?

"Actually I do." I gulped, pulling away as he did.

I looked around the tree. Crouching down on the branch, leaning my back against the trunk of the tree. "So we meet here again." I spoke just above a whisper, lost in my own thoughts. Recognizing the area from eight years ago.

"Ryoma?" He stared at me confused. "They're gone Ryoma." His eyes averting mine. I blinked back the tears at the memories of this single area. This was the tree where my curiosity, speared my heart.

He jumped down from the tree. I was going to follow when I felt a rip in my stitching. I froze. Clenching my jaw. "I think I'm going to stay up here a little while longer." He stared at me worriedly. After years of reading the Fuji faces, I found Syuusuke's easier. I smiled reassuringly. "I just like the quiet. You should go. Your lovers are waiting."

He gave me one last glance, before leaving. Fuji Syuusuke. I watched his retreating back. You still make me curious.

The vibration in my pocket nearly toppled me. "Moshi moshi." I blinked as Yutta screamed into the phone. I had to move it away, arms length, and I could still hear his voice.

"Ryoma! Thank Kami. What happened?"

"Fangirls chased your brother and me into a tree." I listened as he relayed the message.

"Tell chibisuke to stop kissing in a tree, cause after that comes a baby!" Stupid Ryoga. -_- I don't understand, it's like instead of hearing the words chased he heard kissed. Baka.

"I think you missed marriage. And besides he's gone and I'm stuck in a tree." I waited, and waited. Laughter. -_- They lasted three seconds. Damn.

I held my stomach as a red liquid began pooling on the bandage. I felt my breathing becoming labored as a few smack sounded through the phone and three soft voices rose through the phone. I felt tears gathering in my eyes. It hurt.

"Ryoma." I sniffled, and the other side of the phone grew very quiet.

"Yumi-chan." I spoke softly.

"Ryoma whats wrong?" Sakuno. Hmm her voice is soothing.

"I ...think I ..ripped.. my stitches." I heard a ton of rustling.

"Ryoma where are you?" Sia. Her voice quivered. Always such a scaredy cat.

"Tree." I blanked as a growl filled the phone.

"We know that brat. We meant where."

"Aka-chan? Where I met Yu-nii." I drawled as I fought to keep the blood in my body. It began to sift through my fingers. Making my hands look like they belonged to a kindergartner that loves to finger paint. Ughh! Red. I hate the color.

"I hate red." I could hear Aka talking into a phone urgently. 'You're closer than us. Hurry.'

"Ryoma?"

"Don't worry Kev. I just need to get out of this tree." I flipped my body, and I was falling.

"Captain." But I didn't hit the ground. There was no pain. I blinked my eyes open and smiled.

His glasses were removed. He never really needed them anyway. I ran my fingers through his hair. Snuggling my head into his chest. I sniffled as the pain racked through every nerve in my body. My stomach and left arm felt inflamed. "Oshi."


	11. Chapter 11

Home

Chapter 11

"Are you sure that was wise?" The single sentence reverberated through the walls of the dank basement room. Even in a traditional home such as this one it still held a certain…standard. It was well maintained for its purposes. Yumi turned towards the speaker with a solid frown. Her arms crossed over her stomach as she took in the pensive look of her little brother.

Yuuta stared passed his sister and into the room that held four people, each person tied to a chair and slumped over, out cold. His gaze locked on one specific captive. She gave a quiet hum of assent. "It should be okay. Ryoma-Taicho should know what to do." They stood outside the door, side by side and awaited further orders. Both wondering what their captain would say and both thinking just how hurt he must really be for Oshi to sound so flustered. But then Taicho does seem to have that effect on people. Just one small scratch and you'll have mother hens abound. Not that he likes the attention; he gets so annoyed that the pout on his face has to be why they love mother-henning him so much.

And with that thought both the Fuji siblings lips curled into a chilling cheshire grin. "What do you think the other girls are going to do when they see him carried in by Oshi?"

Akaya, now letting his presence be known gave a hearty chuckle at Yuuta's words. His arms wound around his waist pulling his lover into a short embrace. While he rested his chin on Yuuta's shoulder, leaving his right cheek flush against his. "It makes me almost feel bad for Taicho." A certain glint of humor flashed through his eyes for a moment.

-Ryoma-

Droopy eyelids fluttered for a moment, as a groggy Ryoma moved. The question in his mind soon becoming, '_How the hell am I moving if I'm asleep?' _His eyes continued to flutter against the setting suns powerful rays. Each one shot towards his sensitive eyes in beams. His right lid lifted as he fixed a glare on the one thing in the world with the most perfect aim. _'Damn, how can something so far away hit me in the eyes every time?' _He scowled lightly as he peered up at the man holding him.

"Taicho?" The voice itself was very nondescript and barely heard but heard nonetheless. It was a voice he had grown accustom to years ago a voice that he had only become reacquainted with because of this mission.

He began to wonder if this would become a reaccuring theme. If so he would have to kick his own ass, because how his squad could still respect him after acting like such a baby was beyond him.

He's a guy so he should suck it up right? And plus it's not like the gunshot was worse than dislocating your arm while crashing into a brick wall. Okay maybe it was, just a little bit. But still that's what painkillers are for, wait a minute he's supposed to be getting weaned off those.

His head tilted to the side as he tried to catch a look of his carrier. "Oshi?" Said man stilled. A small grin crawled onto Ryoma's lips as he caught sight of the particularly tall man stiffen. He felt his arms clench around his frame, and his gait paused for a moment.

"Hai." He responded softly to his captain. In truth he hadn't expected him to awaken. Oshitari had thought Ryoma would stay asleep, at least until they reached the house. And once there he was fairly certain the fuss the girls would most definitely make would rouse him. What with their fanaticism of their captain, they acted like his mother would, if it weren't for the fact that they loved to hug, cuddle and tease said catlike man, and they might be able to be confused for his mother.

He sighed as he fought the overwhelming urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, if only his arms weren't occupied in keeping his captain from hitting the ground. If only…and only then did he sigh once more.

Ryoma smirked as he placed his hand atop Oshi's forearm. "I can walk now." The tall man's right eye rolled down to peer at his captain. A myriad of emotions filtered through his visible eye, with the dominant one being concern. Ryoma's habitual smirk morphed into a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm not captain for nothing."

"Hai Taicho." The taller man settled Ryoma on his own two feet before straightening once more and righting his glasses atop the bridge of his nose. Pinching it as he breathed in deeply; If he hadn't gotten there when he had he was sure his captain would have bled more, and ripped his stitches anew.

They both walked to the door of the home in relative silence and Ryoma continued to ignore Oshi's obvious displeasure at seeing his captain acting so seemingly reckless. Ryoma sighed knowing full well what was about to happen. Before he could even knock the door was flung open, and three girls jumped out. He ignored the chuckle from Oshi. "Tsch." He lifted his hand making the women pause in their fretting. "Are they prepped?"

Oshi sighed once more, shaking his head clear of his amusement. He watched Yumiko grab Ryoma and lead him towards the basement. "Hai Taicho." He walked straight and it was in moments like these where their captain really shone. Sakuno placed a small metal device in the palm of his hand.

Ryoga, Kevin, Akaya, Yuuta, basically everyone gathered around a television while Ryoma stood near a bolted door. He took off his shirt as Yuuta handed him another white shirt. The women frowned at the bandage over his most recent injury. He straightened his pants, and settled his black blazer over his untucked white shirt. He removed his hat and was about to toss it into his brothers waiting hands, but refrained. "Che." Like his brother would actually give it back to him. Instead he passed it to Yumi with a small smirk towards his pouting brother, Kevin patted his back with a somber expression, but his lips twitched upwards.

"You're so mean chibisuke."

"That's Ryoma-Taicho to you." The group chuckled and giggled as Ryoma set the knob on the device in his palm to maximum.

He sighed as he opened the door and walked in. He completely ignored the four men chained. He didn't speak to any of them; he just walked around the room. He grabbed four chairs and placed them in a row in front of the chained up men. He then grasped the last chair by the back of the seat and dragged it directly in front of those four chairs.

Purposefully, and that ear screeching noise became particularly painful as he continued to drag it until he felt he made his presence known enough. He sat with an air of nobility. His right leg draped over his left as he stared at the ground.

He sighed loudly. "I want you four to sit on those chairs." He held out his hand resting the back of said hand against his own knee. Palm up with the device in hand, he displayed it to all present.

"Fuck you." A particularly surely man grunted. His mouth was down in a sneer as he sat against the wall. Ryoma had no expression, he was utterly unreadable. _Well at least now I know who the smart one is, so the other…two…must be lackeys. I guess they could go, that's if they don't kill themselves first. _He merely sighed. He lifted his right hand over his left palm and pushed a small button.

Suddenly all four men began writhing on the ground. Once again Ryoma made no facial expression. "Sit." Two men rose from the ground, wary of the chain, and sat on the chair. The third was the first and only man to have spoken. He slowly rose and planted himself on the seat. The last one seemed to hesitate and Ryoma pushed the button once more, for a little while longer. Three men writhed in their seats while the last one spazzed.

"Screw this." He grunted and Ryoma watched impassively as the one on the ground moved his tongue around his own mouth. He watched as the man's tongue rifled through each tooth quickly. Before a popping noise was heard; slowly a milky white substance bubbled from his lips, his body spasmed, until he moved no more. The collar on his neck deactivated and clattered to the floor.

"Damn, he died before I could have any fun with him."

To be continued….

**A/n- Sorry this is all I have right now because my bro deleted all my stories, and my mom threw away all my rough drafts. I'm sorry I'll post again soon. I just wanted to get something out. I felt bad since I haven't posted a single chapter for 'Home' in like 10 months. I'm trying to remember what the hell I had originally written. And it pisses me off that I had the perfect torture scene that my sister loved, and I can't even remember it. I'm going to try to recover it and if I can't, I'll start from scratch. So just bear with me and I promise no matter what, I'll have a new chapter by next Wednesday. Which will be an extremely apathetic, torture scene.**


End file.
